Hunger Games Fin alternative
by l'Oiseau Noir
Summary: Si vous avez été déçus par la fin du tome 3 ou que vous désirez vous replonger dans l'univers des Hunger Games, je vous propose de lire ma fin alternative.


The Hunger Games, fin alternative

Je ne me présenterai pas.

Parce que ce qui importe n'est pas d'apprendre à me connaître, mais de comprendre où je désirais en venir à réécrivant la fin du dernier roman de la trilogie : « La révolte ».

Pour commencer, je tiens à préciser que tout au long de votre lecture, vous serez sans doute gênés par des guillemets ou des notes de bas de page. Il s'agit simplement de citations tirées des livres originaux. Je tenais à ce que ma rédaction soit faite dans les règles et respecte entièrement l'œuvre de Suzanne Collins. Ses romans lui appartiennent. Mon souhait n'est absolument pas de m'en approprier les idées. J'avais simplement envie de partager avec vous la fin de cette trilogie telle que je l'imagine. Ce que je vous propose n'est pas une réécriture totale. J'ai très souvent repris des idées de l'œuvre originale et les ai ré-agencées de manière à ce que cela corresponde avec mes idées. Les scènes rédigées en italique correspondent à des passages existants dans les livres desquels je me suis inspirée pour mon écriture. Les passages rédigés entre guillemets sont des citations directement tirées de l'œuvre originale de Suzanne Collins.

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous expliquer ma démarche. La vérité, c'est que je suis tombée follement amoureuse de la série « Hunger Games ». Je me suis littéralement fait embarquer dans les incroyables aventures de Katniss Everdeen. C'est vrai, chaque fois que j'ouvrais un livre, c'était un peu comme si je les vivais moi-même. Ces bouquins m'ont rendue accro. Ils ont constitué ma dose de cocaïne quotidienne durant deux longs mois, et si ça a duré si longtemps, c'est bien parce que je me suis fait violence pour éviter d'en dévorer les pages trop rapidement.

En ayant lu les deux premiers tomes et compte tenu des critiques concernant le dernier ouvrage, je m'attendais à une fin de série en apothéose. Je me suis imaginé que les dernières lignes marqueraient ma mémoire et finiraient de graver dans mon estime le titre de cette série au rang de favorite. Ça n'a pas été le cas… C'est peut-être ma faute. J'ai sans doute formulé bien trop d'attente concernant la clôture de ces best-sellers. Je ne dis pas que la fin écrite par Suzanne Collins est dénuée de sens pour tout le monde. Néanmoins, à mes yeux, l'histoire de Katniss ne pouvait se terminer ainsi. Il y avait bien trop d'éléments en jeu dans l'histoire pour que je puisse accepter la perte de connaissance de cette extraordinaire héroïne en pleine action.

En effet, il en va de mon avis personnel, mais je pense que bien des pistes ont été abordées dans ce troisième roman sans avoir réellement abouti. Suzanne Collins a toujours eu le don de nous tenir en haleine. « La révolte » n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Simplement, bien des questions que nous avons pu nous poser en tant que lecteur n'ont pas été résolues. Je me suis personnellement beaucoup demandé ce qu'avait subi Peeta entre les mains de Snow et comment est-ce qu'il était parvenu à lui faire détester Katniss à ce point. A côté de ça, lorsque les rebelles sont parvenus à le ramener dans le Treize, ma tête a balancé entre l'idée qu'il allait défaillir à un moment crucial, ou au contraire, se relever à la dernière minute. Lorsque Peeta s'est séparé des autres dans la bataille, je me suis dit que le moment était venu. Que j'allais enfin savoir s'il allait réussir à y jouer un rôle sans sombrer dans la folie.

Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à avoir eu cette impression, mais j'avais le sentiment que Peeta avait une dette envers Katniss et vice versa. Qu'ils tenteraient de se sauver mutuellement la vie à un moment ou l'autre parce que c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Enfin, l'événement crucial qui aurait assuré une fin en beauté à cette série était la confrontation directe entre Katniss et Snow. Je ne me l'étais jamais vraiment formulé, parce que pour moi, c'était une évidence. Il me semblait clair que le moment viendrait où l'on assisterait au combat final entre les deux personnages. Cela ne s'est jamais produit. Suzanne Collins nous y prépare pourtant tout au long du roman. Je ne sais pas si, comme moi, vous avez ressenti l'excitation monter en vous à mesure que vous avanciez dans votre lecture. Personnellement, j'avais le sentiment que je m'approchais d'un événement important.

En fait, j'ai été extrêmement frustrée par cette fin dans laquelle Katniss perd connaissance en plein combat. Ça m'a coupé le souffle. Je me disais : « Mais comment est-ce possible qu'une histoire pareille se termine ainsi ? » C'était inconcevable, Katniss n'avait pas fait son choix entre Peeta et Gale, elle s'était fait abuser en tant que geai moqueur tout au long du récit sans parvenir à démontrer qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple figurante de guerre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle use de ses qualités de combattante pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas faite de sucre, et que ses véritables atouts ne s'appréciaient pas derrière une caméra, mais en pleine action. En bref, j'avais besoin qu'elle se montre à la hauteur de cette jeune fille qui, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, avait eu le culot d'entraîner toute son équipe dans son sillage pour assassiner le président du Capitole. C'est vrai, comment expliquer que la courageuse Katniss Everdeen, celle que nous suivions depuis ses premiers Hunger Games, s'évanouisse avant même d'avoir pu affronter son pire ennemi face à face ? La fin originale du roman suggère tout de même que la quête de Katniss a été totalement vaine. C'est-à-dire que son inconscience à entraîner toute son équipe de tournage avec elle pour assassiner Snow, n'ait servi à rien. Je tiens juste à rappeler le nombre de victimes que l'on dénombre parmi ses coéquipiers : Boggs, Finnick, Jackson, Mitchell, Homes, Castor, Leeg 1, et Messalla. Il est quand même très difficile d'admettre que toutes ces pertes aient été inutiles et que par-dessus le marché, elles soient la cause de l'entêtement irréfléchi de notre héroïne. Si au moins elle était parvenue à mettre fin au règne de Snow de manière héroïque, j'imagine qu'il aurait été plus aisé de lui pardonner son erreur. A noter qu'on en apprend très peu en ce qui concerne les différents survivants, Pollux, Cressida, Gale et Peeta.

C'est ça que je reproche à la fin de l'histoire écrite par Suzanne Collins. J'avais besoin d'une confrontation entre ces personnages. Entre Katniss et Snow. Entre Katniss et Gale. Et Katniss et Peeta. J'avais également besoin de savoir dans les détails comment s'était déroulée la victoire du côté des rebelles.

Je ne prétends pas surpasser les talents d'écrivaine de Suzanne Collins. Tout ce à quoi j'aspirais, en réécrivant la fin de ce livre, était de vous la raconter telle que je la vois. Telle que je préfère désormais l'imaginer. Libre à vous de choisir celle qui vous convient le mieux.

Dès à présent, je vous laisse donc revenir en arrière. Rembobiner la machine des Hunger Games juste avant qu'elle ne s'enraie. Avant que Katniss ne se laisse sombrer dans un coma profond. Retournez à cet instant brutal où les parachutes explosent dans la barricade. Oubliez tout ce que vous avez lu à partir de cet événement. Je vous invite à retourner au chapitre 25…

25

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : TLL – Deep Shadow hunger games)_

- Katniss, Katniss, reste avec moi !

Je sens qu'on me secoue violemment par les épaules. Une odeur de chair calcinée flotte dans l'air.

- Katniss, je t'interdis de t'endormir, réveille-toi !

J'ai mal au menton et aux coudes. Une douleur intense au niveau de mes avant-bras, ainsi qu'à divers endroits de mon corps, m'indique que je suis grièvement brûlée. Je puise dans ce qu'il me reste de force pour ouvrir les paupières, mais je les referme aussitôt. Peeta est accroupi devant moi. Le visage couvert de suie. Il m'a redressée en position assise contre un mur. Il doit s'être aperçu que je suis consciente car il ose m'abandonner un instant, et revient pour m'appliquer quelque chose de glacé sur le visage. De la neige. Il passe ainsi quelques minutes à me débarbouiller le visage. Mais ça ne sert à rien, je n'ai aucune envie de me réveiller. Des hurlements un peu plus loin m'apprennent que nous sommes toujours au Grand Cirque. J'entends les rafales de balles siffler entre les explosions et les cris. Des images me reviennent alors en mémoire. Les enfants. La barricade. Prim. L'explosion. Je me mets à hurler.

- Prim ! Prim !

Peeta me plaque les mains contre la bouche, mais je me débats comme un beau diable.

- C'est fini Katniss, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle !

Cela ne suffit pas à m'apaiser. Je le martèle de coups de poings pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais la douleur m'empêche de continuer. Je me mets à pleurer comme une enfant. Je n'essaie même pas de le cacher. Je pleure à chaudes larmes en tentant à grand peine de reprendre mon souffle. Peeta me prend le visage entre ses mains pour me calmer et essuie mes larmes. 1_ Je réalise que les flammes lui ont léché une partie de la joue gauche_. Ses bras tremblent, il semble à bout de forces. Néanmoins, la rage que je ressens m'empêche de prêter attention à son état.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande en étouffant un sanglot.

J'ai perdu votre trace à toi et à Gale dès le moment où les rebelles ont commencé à tirer sur la foule. J'ai failli devenir hystérique quand les gens ont commencé à courir dans tous les sens. Alors j'ai voulu retourner à la boutique de Tigris pour qu'elle m'enferme au fond de la cave, mais des pièges se sont mis à exploser un peu partout. Le passage était complètement barré. Mon instinct m'a poussé à me rendre au Grand Cirque. Je me suis dit que c'était le seul endroit où je pourrais peut-être encore me rendre utile pour faire diversion. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Je venais d'arriver quand je l'ai vue… Prim.

A l'énoncé de son prénom, mon cœur se serre.

- Les parachutes venaient d'exploser quand elle s'est jetée dans la barricade. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Et puis, tu t'es élancée à ton tour entre les enfants. Je crois que ça m'a fait comme un électrochoc. J'ai couru pour vous dire de vous enfuir, mais il était déjà trop tard. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de me jeter sur toi avant que l'explosion ne nous atteigne.

Je me mets à trembler.

- Et Prim ?

- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Peeta a l'air abattu. Je me remets à hurler et il est obligé de me plaquer à nouveau les mains contre la bouche.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici Katniss. Ils vont nous trouver !

A travers mes larmes, je parviens à distinguer l'endroit où nous nous tenons. Peeta a dû me traîner ici, juste après l'explosion. Nous sommes dissimulés dans l'angle d'un mur, au bout d'un couloir étroit qui mène directement au Grand Cirque. Quelques mètres plus loin, le combat entre les rebelles et les pacificateurs fait rage. J'aperçois des centaines de cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Les innocents pris entre les deux camps tentent de fuir par tous les moyens. D'autres essaient de sortir les enfants restants de l'enclos en escaladant des monticules de chair calcinée. Je suis tout à coup prise de haut-le-cœur. Peeta est obligé de me libérer le visage. J'ai la tête qui tourne, et l'air a beau s'infiltrer dans mes poumons, il ne parvient pas à me ventiler. Les images écoeurantes des cadavres me sautent au visage en même temps que le visage de ma petite sœur. « Prim, Prim, Prim ! » Je n'entends plus rien, et tout ce que je vois est brouillé par les larmes. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Mon esprit est balayé d'émotions contradictoires. J'éprouve le besoin de me jeter tête baissée dans le brasier pour tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de mon chemin. D'un autre côté, je me sens si faible que l'idée de me laisser mourir juste à cet endroit me plaît. De toute manière, je suis si épuisée que je ne sais même pas si je parviendrais à me relever. Je m'écarte brusquement lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Je lance sur la défensive.

Peeta semble méditer ma question pendant quelques secondes.

- 2 « Parce que c'est ce que nous faisons toi et moi. On se protège l'un l'autre. »

J'avais l'impression d'être inerte, indifférente à tout ce qui pourrait arriver, comme si plus rien ne pourrait désormais m'atteindre. Pourtant, bien malgré moi, les muscles de ma poitrine se détendent. Du moins, assez pour laisser le sang affluer à mon cerveau. Mes idées redeviennent un peu plus claires et la douleur en profite pour assaillir mes côtes. Je toise Peeta, dont les yeux sont rivés sur les miens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'éprouve le besoin de m'y raccrocher pour retrouver l'équilibre. J'ai entendu dire quelque part que l'être humain possédait un instinct de survie. Ca doit être ça. Mais un détail retient mon attention. Je réalise ce qui me pousse à plonger au fond de son regard : il a perdu son air 3 « hanté et torturé ». La main de Peeta sur mon épaule constitue un point d'ancrage qui m'empêche de perdre pied, de m'abandonner au désespoir. Le sol cesse peu à peu de vaciller autour de moi. La léthargie laisse place à la rage et à un étrange sentiment… d'espoir.

- Ecoute-moi Katniss, j'aimerais que tu saches que quoi que tu décides, je suis avec toi. Est-ce que tu es toujours prête à tuer Snow ou pas ?

Il me laisse reprendre mon souffle sans me lâcher des yeux. Je suis sonnée par l'explosion, mais la douleur qui lacère mes entrailles m'empêche de défaillir. Elle me contraint par la même occasion à rester lucide. Quelque chose s'est éteint en moi aujourd'hui. J'éprouve une bizarre sensation de vide. Mais la haine qui me submerge a allumé une étincelle. Cette même étincelle redoutée par Snow, parce qu'elle menaçait d'embraser tout le reste. C'est lui pourtant qui vient de la raviver.

- Plus que jamais.

Peeta me sourit. Ce n'est pas de la joie qui transparaît dans son expression, mais plutôt de la fierté. Sur ce, il fourrage dans sa poche, puis referme mes doigts sur une petite sphère lisse : la pilule de sureau mortel.

- Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui en a le plus besoin.

Je suis tentée de refuser, mais je décrypte dans ce geste une promesse qu'il tient à me faire. Il ne m'abandonnera plus, il se battra à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Parce que j'ai besoin de lui pour accomplir ce à quoi j'étais destinée depuis le début. Parce que si je veux abattre Snow, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Il me faut encore quelques minutes avant de retrouver mes esprits et d'accepter l'aide de ses mains pour me relever. Je vacille un instant, mais Peeta me retient. Je remarque qu'il a retiré son manteau de fourrure. Je décide moi aussi de retirer mon déguisement qui a beaucoup souffert de l'explosion. Peeta se penche à l'angle du mur et jette un coup d'œil au champ de bataille. En découvrant son dos, je réalise à quel point ses blessures sont importantes. Sa combinaison est calcinée par endroits et dévoile de graves brûlures. Ses vêtements ont dû prendre feu lorsqu'il m'a protégée de l'explosion. De vieux réflexes m'incitent à m'assurer qu'il aille bien, mais l'amertume m'a rendue muette.

- Regarde par ici, me lance-t-il.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Groove Addicts – Up from the Ashes)_

Pendant un instant, les rebelles semblent prendre le dessus sur les pacificateurs qui battent en retraite. Les visages des derniers rescapés sont empreints de rage. Ils finissent par se mêler au combat en improvisant des armes avec tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main. Certains utilisent ce qu'ils ont emporté comme projectiles. Des coffres à bijoux. De la vaisselle. Des vêtements en feu. D'autres s'élancent à l'assaut avec des bouteilles brisées. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que les habitants ne s'en prennent pas aux rebelles, ils se retournent contre leur propre camp. Je suis en train de me demander comment nous allons faire pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la résidence sans nous faire repérer lorsque j'entends le sifflement des hélices d'un hovercraft. Je constate que ce n'est pas le même que tout à l'heure, il est en bien meilleur état. Il passe à la charge et lance plusieurs bombes qui disséminent la foule. Elles ne font pas d'exception. Les explosions causent autant de dégâts dans un camp que dans l'autre. Le peu de neige qui n'était pas encore souillé se couvre de sang. L'un des projectiles atteint le mur d'enceinte qui encercle la résidence du président. Le Grand Cirque est immédiatement plongé dans un épais brouillard de cendres et de gravats. C'est notre chance. Nous nous lançons un dernier regard en signe d'approbation :

- A trois. Un, deux, trois !

Nous nous élançons à travers la foule prise de panique pendant que les deux camps battent en retraite. La partie effondrée du mur d'enceinte se trouve droit devant nous. Il nous suffit de suivre notre trajectoire pour la rallier, mais la brume est si épaisse que la tâche se révèle bien plus ardue que prévu. Je perds rapidement la trace de Peeta. Mes jambes sont encore très faibles et la nausée me reprend aussitôt que j'atteins la barricade. J'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête. Je concentre mes esprits à esquiver les cadavres. Mais il y en a tellement que je finis par me tordre la cheville en piétinant le bras d'une femme affalée sur le sol. Je m'écrase à plat ventre dans une marre de sang, aux pieds d'un homme bien en vie. Je reconnais ces bottes noires. Un pacificateur. Il ne perd pas une seconde, me menace de son arme et hurle des ordres à ses coéquipiers. Mais je suis tellement abasourdie par les cris de la foule que j'en saisis à peine le sens. J'imagine que s'il ne m'abat pas sur le champ, c'est que Snow leur a donné l'ordre de me ramener vivante. Je vois la crosse du fusil s'abattre sur ma tête lorsqu'un réfugié envoie valser une brouette entre les jambes de mon assaillant. Je mets une seconde à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je prends mes jambes à mon coup lorsqu'une énorme pierre s'abat sur la tête du pacificateur. Je rejoins Peeta qui crache ses poumons devant la partie effondrée du mur. J'éprouve également beaucoup de mal à respirer. La poussière me colle aux amygdales et provoque une désagréable sensation de soif. Nous nous couvrons les visages avec nos chemises et usons de nos dernières forces pour escalader les décombres. Il faut faire au plus vite, car nous disposons de peu de temps avant que le nuage de poussière ne se résorbe et ne nous dévoile à la vue de tous les pacificateurs environnants. Nous parvenons finalement à atteindre le sommet du tas de gravats sans nous faire repérer et sautons de l'autre côté. Je fais une chute de deux mètres avant d'atterrir sur un sol en pierre et de m'écorcher les genoux. Mais la douleur ne parvient pas à détourner mon attention du spectacle qui s'offre à nous. C'est étrange, il fait chaud et humide ici. 4 _L'air qui s'infiltre par mes narines est imprégné d'une odeur familière._ Ce qu'elle évoque en moi me donne une fois encore la nausée, mais de vieux réflexes me ramènent à la réalité : je dois m'assurer que nous ne nous fassions pas remarquer. La bombe a endommagé les caméras de surveillance qui bordaient le mur d'enceinte, mais rien ne nous indique qu'il n'en reste pas d'autres à l'intérieur de cette pièce qui ressemble un peu à une serre. Peu importe, il faut faire vite. Les rebelles ne vont pas tarder à forcer l'entrée de la résidence et si c'est le cas, Snow risque de nous filer entre les doigts avant qu'on ne l'atteigne. Si nous parvenons à nous infiltrer discrètement dans le bâtiment, nous avons peut-être encore une chance de le coincer. De toute manière, je préfère risquer de me faire prendre plutôt que de le laisser s'enfuir. Pour faire bonne mesure, je pioche tout de même deux flèches dans mon carquois et vise les caméras visibles au fond de la pièce. Nous serions entrés dans leur champ de vision en nous enfonçant plus loin. J'imagine que les vigiles plantés devant leurs écrans de surveillance concentrent leur attention sur les entrées principales de la résidence ainsi que sur la cour où se déroule le combat. Cependant ils ont sans doute remarqué les dégâts infligés par la bombe sur les murs de la résidence, et ne vont pas tarder à appeler une escouade en renfort pour barrer le passage. Il faut donc faire au plus vite, ils risquent de venir vérifier que personne ne soit parvenu à s'infiltrer au travers de la brèche. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à concentrer mes esprits.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Evanescence – Bring Me to Life official instrumental)_

De ce côté du mur, il règne une ambiance étrange. Les coups de feu nous parviennent encore du Grand Cirque, mais c'est à peine si nous les entendons. L'air tiède me fait oublier que nous sommes en plein hiver. 5_ Nous évoluons entre des rangées de rosiers soigneusement taillés. Les fleurs sont magnifiques, _6 « Rose vif, orange crépuscule, ou même bleu pâle »_, _mais couvertes de gravats et de suie. _Nous prenons garde à ne pas trop nous en approcher, car j'ai appris à mes dépens à quel point ces beautés peuvent être mortelles. Et puis, je les reconnais immédiatement. Les fleurs dont Snow raffole. Elles sont là, perchées sur leurs branches. Etalant une beauté immaculée qui semble avoir été taillée dans de la soie. Si j'en avais le temps, je les piétinerais une par une afin que leur parfum suave meure en même temps qu'elles. Je me couvre les doigts avec ma manche et je tends le bras pour en cueillir une lorsque j'entends une porte grincer._ Je m'empare de mon arc par réflexe. Une escouade de pacificateurs se déverse alors dans la serre. Ils sont cinq à nous menacer avec leurs armes à feu. J'ai eu le temps d'encocher une flèche, mais ils sont en position de force, je sais que je ne peux rien tenter sans qu'ils ne ripostent à leur tour. Nous sommes coincés. Je braque alors mon arme contre Peeta. Malgré mon état de choc, je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je lui ai faite, il ne retombera pas une seconde fois entre les mains de Snow. Mais ses yeux ont le malheur de croiser les miens et mon corps se fige. Cette seconde d'hésitation suffit à ce que d'autres pacificateurs nous tombent dessus. Ils sont sans doute passés par le chemin que nous avons emprunté car ils nous surprennent par derrière et m'arrachent mon arc des mains.

On nous passe des menottes et on nous entraîne à l'intérieur. Les bracelets me font un mal de chien sur mes poignets brûlés. Les hommes qui nous ont attrapés se félicitent tout en nous bousculant. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire de nous. Je suis furieuse contre moi-même d'avoir manqué du courage nécessaire à abattre Peeta. Il me reste peut-être encore une chance d'avaler la pilule de sureau mortel qui traîne au fond de ma poche, mais qu'adviendrait-il alors de lui ?

On nous pousse à travers des couloirs aux décors somptueux dont nous souillons la moquette avec nos bottes ensanglantées. Les corridors sont entièrement parsemés de dorures du sol au plafond. La résidence doit contenir plus de richesses que tout ce que les districts réunis seraient capables d'offrir. Sur les murs en sont accrochés les différents sceaux dans des cadres d'ambre sculptés. De grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur la cour éclairent un côté du couloir. En y jetant un coup d'œil, je parviens à faire état du combat entre les deux camps. Je réalise avec désespoir que les pacificateurs ont repris le dessus. De nouvelles escouades viennent sans doute d'être appelées en renfort, car ils semblent bien plus nombreux qu'avant. Je ne pensais pas que Snow puisse encore compter autant d'alliés. Ils se sont divisés en deux groupes. Le premier plaidant l'offensive en se chargeant de faire feu sur les rebelles, le second barrant les entrées de la résidence. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nos gardiens nous traînent ainsi. Dix, quinze, vingt minutes ? Nous nous enfonçons toujours plus profondément dans le bâtiment. L'un des hommes qui me retient lance des indications dans un communicateur qu'il porte autour du poignet, mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'observe Peeta du coin de l'œil. J'ai l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse. Son regard s'est perdu dans le vide. Est-il en train de sombrer dans la folie une fois de plus ? Ses cauchemars sont-ils en train de refaire surface alors qu'il réalise où on l'emmène ? A l'endroit où on l'a torturé durant des mois ? Cette simple idée me met hors de moi, je cogne dans tous les sens comme une dingue. Je parviens à envoyer un violent coup de pied à l'un de mes gardiens qui hurle sous le craquement sinistre qui en résulte. Il se jette alors sur moi et commence à me frapper avec une telle hargne que je suis à moitié inconsciente lorsque ses coéquipiers l'empoignent pour qu'il s'arrête. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire que ce n'est pas un problème que Peeta replonge. Que de toute manière, dans une heure ou deux, nous serons morts tous les deux. Mais l'idée me traverse l'esprit qu'on ne nous laissera certainement pas cette chance. Du moins, pas si vite. Snow va sûrement beaucoup s'amuser avec nous avant de nous tuer. Peeta en perdra définitivement la raison et moi je devrai le regarder jouer avec nous. Je réalise que c'est à cause de moi qu'il retourne en enfer. J'ai préféré satisfaire mes caprices et l'entraîner avec moi plutôt que de répondre à son souhait le plus noble : mourir sans endurer les pires souffrances. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Et Gale ? Qu'ont-ils bien pu faire de lui par ma faute ?

Tout à coup, les hommes qui retiennent Peeta déverrouillent une porte et le bousculent à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Mes gardiens ne s'arrêtent pas. Nous poursuivons notre course à travers les corridors.

- Peeta ! Je hurle, laissez-le !

Il a à peine le temps de me jeter un dernier regard que la porte se referme sur lui. Je me remets à cogner avec le peu de force qu'il me reste. J'envoie des coups de pieds, des coups de coudes. Ca ne sert à rien. On me traîne encore un moment. Puis, je finis moi-aussi par être poussée à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce vide. Mon cœur fait un bond. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, mis à part une plaque métallique circulaire. On me retire mes menottes et on me force à grimper dessus. Aussitôt, un cylindre de verre descend sur moi et oblige les pacificateurs à me lâcher. Je tambourine le verre en me blessant les poings pour tenter de le briser, mais la paroi est bien trop solide. Le cylindre finit par traverser le plafond. Ma prison m'amène dans une pièce où le sol est recouvert de sable, au centre… d'une arène. Je l'avais compris dès que j'ai vu la plaque métallique. Je constate avec un léger soulagement que l'endroit n'est pas plus grand qu'un terrain de football. Mais ce sentiment ne dure pas. Une quantité d'armes empilées au centre de la pièce, ainsi que des caméras placées tout autour de l'arène me laissent présumer que les dimensions du terrain de jeu ne changeront rien à la cruauté du spectacle. Le cylindre de verre se soulève et je peux à nouveau entendre ce qui m'entoure.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Linkin Park – In the End official instrumental)_

Je perçois une sorte de grésillement. Il provient d'une centaine d'écrans de télévision qui sont accrochés contre une paroi de l'arène. Ils retransmettent en direct les images des différentes caméras de surveillance. Juste en dessous de ce mur télévisé, je distingue une porte gigantesque. Je me demande ce qui peut bien nécessiter la présence d'une si grande entrée. Des mutations génétiques ? Une voix s'élève au-dessus de moi, je l'aperçois, trois mètres plus haut. Snow. Il est confortablement installé sur un fauteuil royal et prend son dîner en assistant au combat qui se déroule devant la résidence.

- Katniss, je commençais à m'impatienter. Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous agiter, des mines sont disposées tout autour de la base sur laquelle vous vous trouvez.

- Je ne lui réponds pas. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres gonflées.

- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le geai moqueur, le symbole de la rébellion ? Une pauvre gamine au visage couvert de suie et à la combinaison déchirée ? Vous êtes bien loin de l'image que les rebelles on voulu donner de vous.

Je ne brise pas le silence. Les paroles de Snow ne m'atteignent pas.

- Néanmoins, vous m'avez appris à me méfier des apparences. C'est incroyable ce qu'une enfant de 17 ans peu infliger à une nation entière n'est-ce pas ? Je l'avoue, j'aurais dû me méfier de vous dès le moment où vous vous êtes portée volontaire pour prendre la place de votre petite sœur.

Le fait qu'il ose parler de Prim me fait frissonner de fureur.

- Quel mauvais exemple d'indiscipline vous avez fait. Je m'en suis rendu compte très rapidement. Mais lorsque vous avez tiré sur les juges au centre d'entraînement, je me disais que le problème serait rapidement éradiqué.

Snow marque un temps de pause.

- Mais vous savez comme moi que les choses se sont passées autrement. Vous avez survécu bien plus longtemps aux Hunger Games que les trois premiers jours réglementaires. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête en forçant les juges à sacrer deux vainqueurs ? Comment une jeune fille qui avait promis à sa sœur de se sortir vivante des Hunger Games avait pu se montrer assez idiote pour provoquer le Capitole ? Alors que dans un acte de charité, nous vous avions offert l'opportunité de satisfaire votre promesse en achevant ce qu'il restait de ce garçon.

J'ai toujours été révoltée contre le Capitole et le pouvoir qu'il avait mis en place. Je suis parfaitement consciente que j'ai enfreint des règles lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous sauver la peau, mais je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point mon dédain pour la supériorité transparaissait à travers mes actes. Je me remémore intérieurement tous ces moments auxquels Snow n'a jamais assisté. Ces instants volés lors desquels je me faufilais sous la clôture électrifiée pour aller chasser en compagnie de Gale. Ou encore ce jour dans le Huit, où j'ai abandonné ma garde rapprochée pour me fondre parmi les tireurs sur le toit, alors que l'hôpital venait d'exploser. Même Coin a dû accepter mes conditions pour que j'endosse le rôle de geai moqueur qu'on tenait tant à me voir jouer. Il est vrai que je ne suis jamais vraiment parvenue à me plier à ce qu'on m'imposait. Dans le Treize, je n'arrivais même pas à me tenir à mon emploi du temps.

- Le hasard a voulu que vous participiez aux Hunger Games et que cette attitude indocile soit médiatisée à travers tout Panem. Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce que certains ont pris pour du courage n'était en réalité que de l'inconscience. Vous avez montré l'exemple. Vous avez donné la force à ceux qui en avaient besoin pour se rebeller. Mais personne n'a jamais réalisé que le mouvement de révolte que vous aviez provoqué vous échappait totalement.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Snow.

- Je sais bien que les rebelles vous ont engrangée dans leur camp et ont fait de vous le symbole de leur rébellion sans que vous n'ayez réellement votre mot à dire. Au travers des spots de propagandes, les hommes vous ont vue, dans votre grandeur, rallier les peuples à la révolte. Mon attention, elle, était rivée sur l'inquiétude et la perplexité qui suintaient des pores de votre visage de jeune fille. Parce qu'en vérité, la seule personne que vous tentiez de convaincre à ce moment-là, c'était vous-même. Mais devenir le symbole d'une révolte nécessite bien plus que le simple exemple d'une adolescente impulsive. Cela demande de l'intelligence, de la patience également, mais il faut surtout savoir se montrer docile lorsque les véritables acteurs de la guerre vous imposent leurs règles. Nous savons tous les deux que ça n'a jamais été dans votre nature. Le problème, c'est qu'à force de désobéir, vous devenez prévisible. Extrêmement prévisible. J'étais certain que vous finiriez par vous lasser des ordres et que vous fausseriez compagnie à vos supérieurs pour assouvir ce que vous dictaient vos pulsions. Me tuer.

J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais Snow m'a cernée mieux que personne. Il a anticipé mes faits et gestes depuis le début. Je parie qu'il a dû longuement se pencher sur mon cas avant d'y parvenir.

- J'ai fait en sorte d'entretenir ce désir, en présentant Peeta à la télévision dans un état précaire, puis en vous le renvoyant assez démoli pour que vous me haïssiez de tout votre être. Je voulais vous attirer jusqu'ici dès le début, mais malgré ma vigilance, les districts ont tour à tour commencé à mener leurs petites révoltes pour se rallier à la cause des rebelles. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais vous éliminer à distance. La bombe n'a pas causé grand impact, puisque cet imbécile de garçon a trouvé bon de vous avertir de son arrivée imminente. Mais d'après mes équipes, les pièges combinés au flair des mutations génétiques ont décimé plus de la moitié de votre escouade. Vous êtes malgré tout parvenue à vous en sortir vivante. J'ai guetté mes écrans de surveillance jusqu'à présent. Je vous ai vue pénétrer dans le Grand Cirque et vous jeter dans la barricade après les explosions, puis vous relever… Dites moi, avez-vous vraiment cru que mes hommes étaient assez stupides pour détruire une partie du mur d'enceinte en larguant les bombes ?

Je parviens à peine à respirer. C'est impossible, il ment. Snow s'attendait-il à ma venue depuis le début ? Aurait-il fait en sorte de permettre l'accès à la résidence afin que je me jette moi-même dans la gueule du loup ? Je me sens idiote, mais je refuse de m'avouer vaincue.

- Que faites-vous encore là ? Je demande en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de ma voix.

- Tu veux dire pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas encore enfui alors que la défaite du Capitole semble imminente? Eh bien, c'est tout simplement parce que je tenais à assister à un vrai spectacle une dernière fois.

Je m'arrête à peine sur le mot « spectacle ». Je me trouve dans une arène, il est évident que je vais devoir me battre pour assurer le divertissement de Snow pendant qu'il finira tranquillement son assiette. Ce qui retient mon attention c'est sa manière d'insister sur le fait que ce sera la dernière fois. J'imagine bien que les Hunger Games seront abolis dès le moment où le Capitole aura été vaincu. Mais j'ai l'impression que Snow insinue que l'occasion d'assister à un combat ne se représentera plus jamais pour _lui_. Il a pourtant encore tout le temps de s'enfuir, de s'installer confortablement au fond d'une pièce blindée et d'observer les districts s'entretuer pour le pouvoir. Les rebelles sont à quelques pas de la résidence, mais les pacificateurs les retiennent encore. Quand bien même ils parvenaient à entrer, Snow doit bien avoir prévu une dizaine de plans de secours en cas d'invasion. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'en a plus besoin ?

- Vous êtes malade. Je murmure dans un souffle.

Snow se redresse sur son fauteuil et me toise de ses yeux de serpents. Il a l'air surpris.

- C'est étonnant, comme vous êtes intelligente pour votre âge.

Il hésite brièvement.

- Et puis, qu'importe ? Je suis atteint d'un cancer des poumons. Le corps médical ne me donne pas plus de quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus. Qui aurait cru que mourir de manière aussi stupide était encore possible de nos jours?

Je respire faiblement. Si Snow est bel et bien condamné il en devient plus dangereux encore. Plus cruel aussi. Il n'a plus rien à perdre.

- A quoi bon me battre ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est profiter de l'instant, et dans le cas présent, savourer les joies mondaines une dernière fois. Assister, en même temps que la nation entière, à la défaite en direct du geai moqueur dans toute sa grandeur. Vous savez, les figures qui se sacrifient pour le salut de leur peuple deviennent des martyrs, mais celles qui rencontrent une fin pathétique n'apportent que de l'embarras. Ce jour marquera à jamais les esprits des rebelles. Dorénavant, ils se remémoreront la grossière erreur qu'ils ont faite en plaçant tous leurs espoirs en une vulgaire fille du peuple. Une misérable du district Douze, celui du charbon, qui pourrait bien y croire ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce que dit Snow n'a aucun sens, et même s'il essaie de s'en convaincre, il ne m'aura pas à ce jeu là. J'ai peut-être été son pantin depuis le début, mais je suis loin d'être aussi naïve qu'il le croit.

- Essayez de camoufler votre désir de vengeance du mieux que vous le pouvez. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une leçon que vous tentez de donner aux rebelles. Le pouvoir vous échappe déjà totalement, vous n'avez plus aucune influence sur le peuple. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est me faire payer ce que vous considérez comme un crime : avoir révélé au grand jour que vous n'étiez qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres.

La pièce s'emplit d'un silence glacial. Snow ne se départit pas de son calme, il me transperce du regard.

- Petite insolente. Sais-tu seulement quel plaisir j'ai éprouvé à t'observer te décomposer, jour après jour, durant ta campagne de rébellion ?

Etrangement, il se met à rire. Puis il est pris de violentes quintes de toux qui me retournent l'estomac. Il sort un mouchoir de sa poche, et essuie une goutte de sang qui glisse à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ma gorge se serre. Je déteste me sentir si vulnérable. Mais je ne peux rien tenter. Je suis clouée sur la plaque métallique à cause des mines. Il agite ses doigts au-dessus de sa table.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Underoath – Desolate Earth The End Is Here)_

Les écrans crépitent et cessent soudain de retransmettre la lutte des rebelles et des pacificateurs. A la place, apparaissent des images de vidéo surveillance qui semblent avoir été tournées à l'intérieur même de la résidence. J'y vois Peeta lors de son entrée dans le bâtiment. J'en déduis que les séquences datent de sa sortie de l'expiation.

- J'imagine qu'il t'a très peu parlé de son séjour ici, vu l'état dans lequel on te l'a rendu ? Tu es finalement parvenue à me convaincre que tu tenais beaucoup plus à lui que tu ne l'avais laissé paraître. J'ai très vite compris que de l'avoir entre mes mains constituait un atout majeur. Une manière de t'atteindre à distance. Nous avons d'abord commencé par l'interroger. Nous sommes très rapidement passés à la manière forte. Il disait qu'il ne savait rien, qu'on ne l'avait jamais mis au courant d'une éventuelle évasion des jeux. J'ai fini par admettre qu'il disait vrai, que ce garçon n'était simplement d'aucune utilité aux rebelles, alors que ton sauvetage avait été planifié depuis le début. Ça n'avait jamais fait partie de leurs intentions de sauver Peeta. Oui, la bonté a ses limites, même lorsqu'il s'agit des rebelles. J'ai longuement réfléchi avant qu'il ne me vienne à l'idée d'utiliser ce garçon comme d'une arme. J'ai commencé par fragiliser son esprit en l'obligeant à assister à la torture de personnes que vous aviez connues durant vos jeux. Lorsque son équilibre mental était suffisamment diminué pour que je puisse y insérer des informations clandestines, le travail a pu commencer. Il y a une machine au sous-sol. On l'appelle « la toile ». Peeta y a passé le plus clair de son temps.

Je vois des hommes en combinaisons blanches forcer Peeta à s'installer sur une sorte de brancard. On lui pose des électrodes un peu partout sur le corps, et puis, on l'enferme dans ce qui ressemble à un gigantesque scanner.

- C'est une machine capable, par simulation, de faire vivre des événements inventés de toute pièce. On les grave en mémoire à l'aide du venin de guêpes. Au début, Peeta comprenait très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Il a même cessé de s'alimenter afin que l'on interrompe la manipulation de son esprit.

Je me souviens à quel point sa maigreur m'avait frappée le jour où je l'ai aperçu à la télévision sur le plateau de Caesar Flickerman. Son état devait se dégrader de jour en jour.

- Le patient doit être robuste s'il veut résister aux radiations de la machine, mais je n'ai pas cédé à ses tentatives d'intimidation. Mes équipes scientifiques ont commencé à modifier des informations banales comme des souvenirs qu'il avait récoltés dans son enfance. En détruisant la base de ses connaissances, elles sont parvenues à lui enfoncer des souvenirs plus importants dans le crâne. Des souvenirs dans lesquels tu intervenais en tant qu'ennemie. Peeta a lutté pour rester lucide, mais il a quand même fini par se perdre.

Les plans s'entrecoupent de cris, de gants en latex et de seringues remplies de venin de guêpe. Je vois Peeta cauchemarder dans son sommeil. Je crois me souvenir que Johanna m'avait raconté l'entendre régulièrement crier à travers les parois de sa cellule lorsqu'elle était, elle-aussi, retenue captive au Capitole.

- Au bout de quelques semaines, il ne parvenait plus à démêler les simulations du réel. Mon service médical a même réussi à modifier des éléments qui touchaient à sa personnalité. Des choses simples comme sa couleur préférée, ses passions, ou les liens qu'il avait noués avec d'autres êtres humains. Tout ceci a fini par lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il exerçait encore sur lui-même et il a sombré dans la folie.

Je vois les yeux de Peeta se perdre définitivement dans le vide et adopter cet air hanté qui les habite depuis. J'ai envie de me jeter sur Snow pour lui arracher la tête. Mais je reste impassible. Du moins, en apparence, car je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je réalise à quel point il a été habile et brillant en me poussant à le haïr pour m'attirer jusqu'à lui. Même après la mort de Prim, alors que j'aurais pu me laisser sombrer dans le chagrin, j'ai fini par me relever pour assouvir mon désir de l'assassiner de mes propres mains.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez tué ma sœur... Vous l'avez tuée pour que je ne me laisse pas déconcentrer par la bataille ! Vous vouliez que je poursuive mon objectif, que je n'oublie pas que j'étais venue ici pour vous tuer.

Snow semble méditer ce que je viens de dire. Il me sourit d'un air amusé.

- Je l'ai vue mourir en direct sur mes écrans de surveillance. Mais tu te trompes, je n'y suis pour rien.

Il semble attendre une réaction de ma part, mais je reste silencieuse.

- 7 « Allons, [tu] ne pensais tout de même pas que l'ordre venait de moi ? Oublions le fait que […] » je disposais d'un hovercraft en état de marche et que j'aurais peut-être pu m'en servir. 8« Cela mis à part, à quoi ce largage aurait-il pu me servir ? Nous savons tous les deux que je ne rechigne pas à faire tuer les enfants, mais j'ai horreur du gaspillage. Quand je prends une vie, c'est toujours pour une raison précise. Et je n'avais aucune raison d'éliminer tous ces enfants du Capitole. Pas la moindre.

Je me demande dans quelle mesure la quinte de toux suivante sert à me donner le temps d'absorber ses paroles. Il ment. De toutes évidences, il ment. Mais je perçois aussi quelque chose qui cherche à émerger du mensonge.

- Malgré tout, je dois reconnaître de la part de Coin l'idée que je puisse faire bombarder des enfants sans défense a brisé net le peu de loyauté que mes concitoyens pouvaient encore éprouver à mon égard. (Snow se tamponne le coin des lèvres avec son mouchoir) Toute résistance a pratiquement cessé après cela. […] Je suis convaincu qu'il ne visait pas spécialement votre sœur, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : edIT – Ants)_

Je ne suis plus avec Snow maintenant. Je suis de nouveau à l'Armement spécial, dans le Treize, en compagnie de Gale et de Beetee. Penchée sur les schémas inspirés des pièges de Gale qui jouent sur la sympathie humaine. Une première bombe qui fait des victimes. Une seconde qui élimine les sauveteurs. Je me rappelle les paroles de Gale : « Beetee et moi suivons le même manuel que le président Snow quand il a ordonné le lavage de cerveau de Peeta. »

- Mon erreur, continue Snow, a consisté à ne pas deviner plus tôt le plan de Coin. Laisser le Capitole et les districts d'entre-tuer, puis s'emparer du pouvoir grâce aux ressources presque intactes du Treize. Ne [t'y] trompe pas, elle avait l'intention de prendre ma place depuis le début. Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner. Après tout, c'est le Treize qui a déclenché la rébellion à l'origine des jours obscurs, pour abandonner ensuite le reste des districts à son triste sort. Mais je n'ai pas prêté attention à Coin. J'avais le regard braqué sur toi, geai moqueur. Et toi sur moi. J'ai bien peur que nous soyons tous les deux les dindons de la farce.

Je refuse d'admettre que ce soit vrai. […]

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Snow secoue la tête avec tristesse.

- Oh, ma chère mademoiselle Everdeen. Moi qui pensais que nous avions convenu de ne pas nous mentir. »

J'aurais aimé être sûre de la confiance que j'accordais au Treize, mais la vérité est que je me suis toujours méfiée de Coin. Malgré tout, même si Snow dit vrai, j'ai de la peine à imaginer les rebelles basculer du côté obscur. Beetee, Gale…9 « Je ne vois que deux possibilités, bien que les détails puissent varier. Tout d'abord, que le Capitole a bien envoyé cet hovercraft, largué les parachutes et sacrifié ses propres enfants, sachant que les rebelles qui venaient d'arriver sur les lieux ne manqueraient pas de se précipiter à leur secours. Plusieurs éléments soutiennent cette thèse. Le sceau du Capitole sur l'appareil, son absence de riposte au bombardement, sa longue tradition d'utiliser les enfants comme pions dans la guerre contre les districts. Et puis, il y a la suggestion de Snow. Qu'un hovercraft du Capitole piloté par des rebelles aurait bombardé les enfants pour accélérer la résolution du conflit. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le Capitole n'a-t-il même pas tenté de l'abattre ? Est-ce à cause de l'effet de surprise ? […] Les enfants sont précieux pour le Treize, du moins est-ce l'impression que j'ai toujours eue. Enfin, sauf en ce qui me concerne. Quand j'ai cessé d'être indispensable, on a bien vu que ma vie ne valait plus rien. Même si ça fait longtemps qu'on ne me considère plus comme une enfant dans cette guerre. Et pourquoi le Treize aurait-il ordonné ça, connaissant pertinemment la réaction de ses médecins et en sachant qu'ils allaient mourir dans la deuxième explosion ? Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est impossible. Snow ment. Il cherche à me manipuler, comme toujours. Dans l'espoir de me dresser contre les rebelles. Oui. Bien sûr.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui me chiffonne ? Ces bombes réglées pour exploser en deux temps, pour commencer. Non pas que le Capitole n'ait pas pu en avoir, mais je sais avec certitude que les rebelles en possédaient. L'invention géniale de Gale et de Beetee. […] Et enfin, il y a son analyse de Coin. On ne peut nier qu'elle s'est comportée en tout point comme [Snow] l'a dit. Qu'elle [laisse] le Capitole et les districts se détruire entre eux pour débarquer à la fin et s'emparer du pouvoir. Mais quand bien même, cela ne prouve pas qu'elle ait largué ces parachutes. Sa victoire [est] déjà acquise. Elle [a] toutes les cartes en main.

Sauf moi.

Je me rappelle la réaction de Boggs quand j'ai reconnu ne m'être jamais demandé qui succéderait à Snow. « Si tu ne réponds pas spontanément Coin, tu représentes une menace. Tu es le visage de la rébellion. Tu as plus d'influence que n'importe qui d'autre. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde voit bien qu'il n'y a aucune sympathie entre vous. »

Tout à coup je repense à Prim, qui n'avait que quatorze ans, trop jeune pour être soldate, et qui s'est retrouvée malgré tout en première ligne. Comment est-ce possible ? Que ma sœur se soit portée volontaire, je veux bien le croire. Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle était plus douée comme infirmière que bien d'autres recrues plus âgées. Mais il a certainement fallu l'aval de quelqu'un de très haut placé pour autoriser la présence sur le front d'une gamine de treize ans. Coin espérait-elle que la disparition de Prim achèverait de me faire perdre la raison ? Ou du moins qu'elle me rangerait définitivement dans son camp ? Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'y assister en personne. Il y avait suffisamment de caméras au Grand Cirque pour immortaliser la scène.

Non, c'est dément, je suis en train de basculer dans la paranoïa. Trop de gens auraient été dans la confidence. L'histoire aurait fini par s'ébruiter. Mais est-ce certain ? Qui aurait eu besoin de savoir, hormis Coin, Plutarch et un petit cercle de fidèles faciles à réduire au silence ? »

Snow semble très satisfait de l'effet que ses paroles produisent sur moi. Il me toise de ses yeux de serpent, les mains croisées au-dessus de la table.

- Cesse de te demander à quel camp tu appartiens, Katniss. Demande-toi plutôt si tu appartiens vraiment à l'un d'entre eux.

C'est étrange comme sentiment. Après le choc de l'explosion et la perte de ma sœur, mes idées sont à nouveau claires comme de l'eau de source. Pourtant, je suis plus perdue que jamais.

- Te souviens-tu de ce moment lors de tes premiers jeux, où Peeta et toi étiez les derniers survivants de l'arène ?

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Evanescence – Going Under Official Instrumental)_

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. Snow poursuit :

- Personnellement, je m'en souviens trop bien. J'étais confortablement installé dans mes appartements en charmante compagnie. J'avais ordonné aux juges d'annuler la règle des binômes, parce que je n'approuvais pas l'idée que deux tributs survivent à l'arène. Cela aurait banalisé la complexité des jeux et donné de l'espoir abusif aux districts. Et puis, les Hunger Games sont avant tout célèbres pour le spectacle qu'elles nous offrent, n'est-ce pas ? Quel plus beau présent pour les téléspectateurs qu'un combat final entre les amants maudits ?

Snow se languit sur son fauteuil. Il sait bien que j'ai deviné où il voulait en venir. J'essaie de ne pas trembler, mais la nausée me reprend.

- J'étais tellement déçu que je me suis dit : « Pourquoi ne pas vous ramener ici tous les deux afin que vous terminiez la partie une bonne fois pour toutes ? ». Oui, Katniss, tu n'es jamais vraiment sortie de l'arène de tes premiers Hunger Games. Ils prendront seulement fin ce soir.

A ces mots, j'entends le bruit mécanique d'une trappe qui s'ouvre. Un cylindre de verre apparaît en face de moi, quelques mètres plus loin. Peeta est à l'intérieur. Je vois à ses mains que lui aussi s'est blessé en tentant de s'enfuir. Il jette un regard autour de lui. Lorsqu'il me voit, il ne comprend pas immédiatement ce que je fiche ici. Et puis, il secoue la tête d'un air désemparé lorsqu'il réalise ce qui va nous arriver. Son cylindre de verre se soulève. Je lui ordonne de rester bien en place sur sa plaque métallique.

- Bonjour Peeta. nous commencions justement à nous ennuyer.

Peeta détourne son regard de Snow et plante ses yeux droits dans les miens.

- Katniss, c'est hors de question, je ne veux pas…

- Je t'assure que tu le voudras du plus profond de ta chair lorsque je t'aurai remis les idées en place, le coupe Snow.

Il fronce les sourcils, sans soute surpris par le rétablissement de sa victime. Il est vrai que Peeta a beaucoup changé depuis que Snow nous l'a renvoyé en petits morceaux.

- Je te propose de visionner quelques images.

A ces mots, Snow appuie sur une manette de commande. Sur chacun des écrans du mur apparaît alors la partie d'une image. Chacune d'elles formant ensemble la projection d'un unique film. On y voit des images de Peeta et moi sur le plateau de Caeser Flickerman, puis tous les deux dans la grotte, lorsque nous tentons de nous réchauffer pour échapper au froid. Nous nous surprenons même à rire, alors que Peeta est blessé et que l'infection se propage de jour en jour. Nous finissons par nous jeter sur la corne d'abondance, poursuivis par les mutations génétiques. Enfin arrive l'épisode des baies. Ça me fait tout drôle de revoir ces images.

- Ça paraît romantique vu comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Les amants maudits, échappant tous deux au fléau des Hunger Games, main dans la main. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de l'estime que tu portes à Katniss si je creuse un peu plus profondément ? Si je dévoile au grand jour ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Massive attack – Paradise Circus)_

Les écrans crépitent à nouveau. On assiste à ma réaction lorsque Peeta déclare m'aimer depuis toujours sur le plateau de Caeser Flickerman. J'ai l'air complètement prise au dépourvu, mon visage vire au rouge écarlate. Mais j'ai une autre impression en me voyant. Je décèle de la haine enfouie dans mon expression. S'ensuit le passage où nous nous embrassons pour la première fois dans la grotte. Les remords m'envahissent. Je me découvre en pleine réflexion, les yeux perdus dans le vide, avant de me lancer dans une longue embrassade. Ce baiser aurait pu paraître attendrissant, si, à ma sortie de la grotte, j'avais paru surprise à la vue du parachute envoyé par Haymitch. Nous assistons à chacun de nos baisers. Le montage est savamment orchestré de manière à ce qu'on comprenne que chacun de ces moments de complicité nous rapporte un colis. On me voit ensuite tenter d'assassiner les carrières ainsi que Peeta en leur jetant le nid de guêpes. Enfin, l'image se brouille une dernière fois pour laisser place à une séquence qui se déroule devant le lac. Peeta porte le garrot que je lui ai fait après qu'une mutation génétique lui ait pratiquement arraché la jambe. On nous annonce qu'un seul de nous deux s'en sortira vivant de l'arène. Peeta n'hésite pas une seconde, il jette son arme à terre. Je n'hésite pas non plus. Je bande mon arc et le pointe droit sur son cœur.

C'est la première fois qu'on me confronte à la manière dont j'ai réellement agi dans l'arène. Snow me dévoile enfin sous ce jour calculateur qui me déplaît tant. Mais il a raison. Mon instinct de survie et de chasseuse m'a transformée en bête sauvage. Néanmoins, Snow se garde bien de présenter le contexte dans lequel les événements se sont déroulés à l'époque. Contexte qui aurait sans doute permis à Peeta de comprendre les raisons de mes agissements. J'ai toujours cru que les choses étaient claires entre nous. Que notre histoire d'amour n'était qu'une comédie destinée à nous attirer un maximum de sponsors. Et puis, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à le tuer en lançant ce nid de guêpes. Simplement à sauver ma peau. Malgré tout, ces séquences prouvent bien à quel point je suis froide et calculatrice. J'ai peur de croiser le regard de Peeta en levant les yeux. Il respire faiblement. J'imagine qu'on a dû lui faire visionner des passages des Hunger Games dans le Treize pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Mais ils devaient certainement nous présenter partageant la plus grande complicité. Je lui avais déjà parlé de mon comportement dans l'arène avant son lavage de cerveau. Que reste-t-il à présent de mes explications ?

- Vas-y Peeta, insiste Snow, demande-lui si ce que tu as vu est vrai. Personne d'autre ne peut mieux te répondre.

Peeta secoue la tête. Je sais qu'il préférerait résister à Snow. Que dans sa phase de guérison, il serait tenté de me faire confiance. Mais le doute reprend finalement le dessus. Il a le regard perdu lorsqu'il se décide enfin à me poser la question :

- Katniss… Durant les jeux, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé comme tu l'avais prétendu. Tu t'es comportée comme ça avec moi uniquement par intérêt. Réel ou pas ?

Snow m'a piégée. Ce qu'il a montré étaient de véritables images, il n'a rien inventé. Il sait parfaitement que je ne mentirai plus à Peeta.

- Réel.

Je lis dans son regard une immense déception, une incompréhension que je serais bien en peine de lui reprocher.

- Tu me voyais comme une personne à abattre au même titre que les autres concurrents. Réel, ou pas ?

Je me mords les lèvres, mais il a le droit de connaître la vérité.

- Réel.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et ferme les yeux un instant comme si ses cauchemars refaisaient surface. J'ai l'impression qu'il est à peu près parvenu à reprendre le dessus lorsqu'il plante un regard glacé dans le mien.

- Lorsqu'on nous a annoncé qu'un seul de nous deux survivrait, tu m'aurais abattu, si je ne t'avais pas donné mauvaise conscience en jetant mon arme. Réel ou pas ?

Je respire profondément. J'ai envie de lui expliquer tous les éléments externes qui influençaient mon comportement à ce moment-là. Mon instinct de survie, la fatigue, le froid, la faim… Puis la honte que j'ai éprouvée d'avoir osé pointer ma flèche sur lui. J'aimerais lui dire que contrairement à ce qu'il croit, je tenais à lui et que je n'étais pas uniquement obnubilée par le désir de survivre. J'aimerais lui rappeler que j'ai envisagé la possibilité de mourir en jouant la carte des baies pour essayer de nous ramener tous les deux au district Douze. Et si j'en étais capable, je lui décrirais également combien il m'a manqué lorsque Snow l'a enlevé, et combien la vision de son visage torturé m'a détruite à petit feu. A la place, je réponds :

- Réel.

Le visage de Peeta se défait. Il semble assailli de cauchemars. Il finit par perdre l'équilibre et s'agenouiller sur sa plaque métallique.

- Peeta ! Je hurle de peur qu'il ne frôle une mine.

Snow qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant prend la parole :

- Elle s'est plutôt bien amusée avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande comment tu as été assez idiot pour ne pas t'en rendre compte. Réjouis-toi, voici que je t'offre l'occasion de lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir. Et si tu hésites encore, souviens-toi que manipuler une personne dans l'idée de la tuer démontre plutôt de la haine que de l'indifférence.

Je ne sais pas comment réagit Peeta, mais il semble encore assailli de visions. Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras. Son torse se soulève au gré de sa respiration. Snow se retourne vers moi.

- Il y a des mois de cela, lorsqu'il m'est venu l'idée de vous ramener ici pour retransmettre votre duel, je me suis demandé comment je parviendrais à pousser Peeta au combat, mais il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit que je doive te convaincre. Ton air abattu au travers des spots de campagne m'a fait réaliser à quel point tu tenais à lui. J'avais néanmoins décidé de me laisser surprendre. Allais-tu te battre contre lui de sang froid, ou te laisserais-tu tuer ? Et puis, il m'est venu une autre idée toute à l'heure. Une pure coïncidence. J'imagine que cela te servira de stimulant.

A ce moment, les écrans se rallument. Je n'ai pas envie de les regarder, mais j'y jette un coup d'œil malgré moi. Mon cœur fait un bond lorsque je le vois. Il est assis sur une chaise, ligoté et bâillonné. Deux pacificateurs sont postés à ses côtés, leurs fusils braqués contre son visage.

- Gale, je murmure.

- Le dilemme que je te propose est simple, Katniss : Lequel de ces deux garçons décideras-tu de sauver ? Car si tu ne mets pas tout en œuvre pour abattre Peeta de tes propres mains, j'ordonnerai à mes hommes de terminer Gale devant tes yeux. Je te promets que si tu fais ton choix, l'un des deux sera épargné.

Mon estomac se soulève. Je pose mon regard sur Peeta, secoué de tremblements sur sa plaque métallique, puis sur Gale. Ses yeux sont vides. Il ne me lance pas de regard implorant, mais ne semble pas résigné à mourir non plus. Il attend ma réponse.

- Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante-seizième Hunger Games commencent ! Lance Snow.

A ce moment là, tous les écrans de télévision cessent d'afficher le visage de Gale pour dévoiler un plan large de l'arène. J'imagine que les téléviseurs se sont allumés d'eux-mêmes dans tout Panem afin que ses habitants assistent à la petite mise en scène de Snow. Les gros plans sur mon visage et celui de Peeta se succèdent. Et le gong retentit. Je sais que je peux enfin descendre de ma plaque métallique sans risque, mais je reste fermement ancrée sur mes pieds.

Me voici confrontée à la question qui m'a tant de fois traversé l'esprit. Celle à laquelle j'ai préféré me dérober à chaque fois. Une question à propos de laquelle, j'avais surpris Peeta et Gale débattre. Mais je ne peux compter sur personne pour m'aider. Même Gale semble résigné à me laisser faire un choix. Il ne voulait pas m'influencer en me répétant qu'il m'aimait. De toute façon, ce n'est pas son genre, et puis, ça fait si longtemps qu'il veut connaître la vérité. Quant à Peeta, il est déjà occupé à combattre ses propres démons. Je me suis déjà demandé si j'aurais fini par épouser Gale dans le cas où je n'aurais pas eu à participer aux Hunger Games. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, parce que la vie telle qu'on l'a connue avant n'existe plus. Néanmoins, ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que l'un ou l'autre est indispensable à mon équilibre, et à ma… Survie.

Malgré le flot d'émotion qui m'envahit, je vois clair dans le jeu de Snow. Il n'a pas la moindre intention d'épargner l'un d'entre nous. Si je tue Peeta, il fera en sorte de nous exécuter, Gale et moi par la suite. Au contraire, si je décide de l'épargner, Peeta se chargera de me tuer. Mais il lui restera peu de temps après la mort de Gale avant que Snow ne s'en débarrasse également. C'est une situation sans issue… Je sais bien ce qu'il attend en me mettant face à ce choix. Montrer à tout le monde que je suis aussi inhumaine que le Capitole. Que je suis assez cruelle, assez détachée pour décider de la mort de l'un de mes amis. Snow veut m'humilier publiquement en me poussant à faire ce que j'ai toujours dénoncé. Mais il se trompe en pensant que je m'abaisserai à son niveau. Il y a une alternative. Je peux encore lui prouver que je suis plus qu'une simple marionnette. Je peux encore ramener Peeta à la raison pour le peu de temps qui lui reste à vivre. Et puis, je peux prouver à Gale que jamais je ne choisirai celui que j'estime le plus nécessaire à ma propre survie.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Evanescence – Lost In Paradise)_

Mon pied se pose dans le sable de l'arène. Je passe devant la pile d'armes sans même y jeter un regard. Peeta est toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il m'aperçoit entre ses doigts et tente de reculer.

- Va-t-en Katniss !

Comment peut-il encore essayer de me protéger après avoir vu les images que Snow vient de lui dévoiler ? Sa réaction me conforte dans ma décision.

- Peeta…

Il se lève brutalement.

- Ne m'approche pas.

Je ne l'écoute pas, je continue à m'avancer dans sa direction. A force de reculer, il finit par se cogner contre le mur.

- Peeta, j'aimerais que tu saches…

Ses yeux se posent sans arrêt sur les armes. Elles se trouvent seulement à quelques mètres de nous.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été celle que tu croyais. Cette fille parfaite, que tu parais de tous les mérites. Bien sûr que j'ai joué avec toi durant nos premiers Hunger Games. Pendant les jeux, j'étais un animal. Mon instinct de survie était plus fort que tout le reste. J'avais peur Peeta. J'étais terrifiée. Alors, quand j'ai compris que jouer la comédie avec toi pouvait m'aider à subsister, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Simplement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tout ce que tu faisais de ton côté était… Réel.

- Menteuse !

Peeta se jette sur moi. Il m'empoigne avec une force incroyable et m'envoie au tapis. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Heureusement pour moi, il se stoppe net. Il semble sous le choc, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était complètement contre nature.

- Va-t-en, je t'en prie. Je… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Je me relève à grand peine.

- C'est parce que tu es comme ça Peeta. Tu es bon. Jamais l'ancien Peeta n'aurait fait de mal à personne. Je me suis toujours méfiée des autres, parce qu'on a très peu d'ami au district Douze. Les gens opprimés sont capables de vous dénoncer au moindre faux pas pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de leurs dirigeants. Moi, j'ai toujours été en tort, parce que je me battais chaque jour pour que ma famille survive. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'un garçon comme toi se mette en danger à chaque instant pour me sauver la vie ? Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande pour quelle raison tes yeux ont décidé de poser un regard différent sur moi. Mais tout ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je tiens à toi Peeta. Parce ton visage me rappelle chaque jour pourquoi le combat que nous menons contre le Capitole en vaut la peine. Parce que les personnes comme toi méritent de vivre.

- Laisse-moi ! Me lance-t-il en se mettant à me frapper.

Je bats en retraite, mais je refuse de m'arrêter.

- C'est la vérité Peeta ! C'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre que nous aurions à nous battre durant les jeux. Pas pour survivre, mais pour mourir dignement, pour montrer au Capitole que nous ne lui appartiendrions jamais. Que malgré notre désir de rester en vie, nous resterions avant tout humains. C'est toi qui aurais dû remporter les soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Toi et personne d'autre. Parce que tu es toujours resté égal à toi même dans l'arène. Parce que tu as refusé de te soumettre à la haine et au spectacle. A l'essence même des jeux. Les rebelles m'ont désignée comme leur geai moqueur, parce que, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai ouvertement provoqué le Capitole à maintes reprises. Mais en réalité, je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'un tribut qui a su user de ses flèches et d'une part de chance au moment opportun pour se mettre le public en poche. Parce que j'ai toujours eu pleinement conscience que mon image était diffusée à l'écran. J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi pour survivre. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que lutter pour rester en vie demandait bien moins de courage que de mener combat pour rester égal à soi-même. Pour que les souffrances que nous avions à endurer n'altèrent pas notre nature profonde. C'est toi seul qui aurais dû gagner Peeta.

Il s'empare d'un couteau et tente de me porter plusieurs coups. Je suis encore assez agile pour les éviter, mais l'arène est si petite que je finis moi aussi par me heurter contre une paroi. Peeta dirige son couteau droit sur mon cœur, par réflexe je me cramponne à son bras et je parviens à le freiner de justesse. Je chuchote.

- Il est hors de question que je te fasse du mal, tu comprends ?

Peeta secoue la tête. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa main.

- Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire quelque chose qui t'est contraire. Je ne te laisserai pas me tuer Peeta. Parce que tout ce que tu tentes contre les autres aujourd'hui, est un ordre que Snow te chuchote à l'oreille. Parce que s'il ne t'avait pas torturé jusqu'à la folie, tu ne te serais jamais laissé manipuler comme un pion.

A ce moment, je sens sa main trembler, et puis il desserre son étreinte du couteau qui s'écrase sur le sol en émettant un son métallique. Je prends son visage entre mes mains.

- Ce soir c'est toi qui gagnes Peeta, personne d'autre.

Je plonge ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon et en ressorts la pilule de sureau mortel. Je la serre entre mes doigts. On ne pourra plus jamais me forcer à lui faire du mal. Je veux qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'a jamais été seul contre tous mais que nous avons toujours été tous les deux. Et puis, j'amorce le geste décisif. J'amène la pilule à mes lèvres sans hésiter et les referme d'un coup sec. Un étrange goût de sang se répand alors dans ma gorge.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Andrew Belle – In My Veins)_

Ma mâchoire s'est refermée sur 10 _la main de Peeta qui s'est fermement agrippée à la mienne_. Je desserre immédiatement les dents. Ses yeux bleus me toisent. Ils ne sont pas hantés par la haine, ou la méfiance. Ils sont tendres. Comme ceux qui se sont refermés il y a bien longtemps dans l'arène, lorsque nous avons dû nous séparer pour mener à bien le plan de Beetee. On dirait que je suis redevenue cette fille incroyable que j'aimerais tant pouvoir observer. J'ai réussi. Il est là. L'ancien Peeta, celui qui croyait que sa vie valait bien moins que la mienne.

- C'est drôle, il me semble que tu as toujours eu cette fâcheuse habitude de te rabaisser.

Il sourit.

- Mais ça fait peut-être partie de ton charme. Je me souviens comme tu avais regretté cette flèche que tu avais tirée sur les juges. En fin de compte… Ca les avait tellement impressionnés que tu avais obtenu un 11… Réel ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Alors c'est ça la première chose dont il se rappelle?

- Réel.

- On avait voulu me le faire oublier… Mais je me souviens de tous ces moments que Snow n'a pas montrés. Cette fois où tu m'as retrouvé sous mon camouflage de boue et t'es occupée de mes blessures. Je me souviens aussi… De ce jour où tu as risqué ta vie pour aller chercher le médicament qui m'a guéri… C'est bien réel n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Peeta redevient grave.

- Maintenant que mes souvenirs me reviennent, je ne te laisserai plus jamais accepter ce que les autres parviennent à te faire croire sans peine. Ce que, chez moi, seul le venin de guêpe est parvenu à me mettre en tête. Crois-moi, Katniss, la seule personne que tu as oublié de protéger… C'est toi.

Il marque une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, comme s'il rassemblait son courage.

- Ce soir, c'est toi qui gagnes.

Sur ce, il referme ses doigts blessés au creux de ma main, et les enfile dans sa bouche.

- Non ! Je hurle.

Je suis impuissante. Il s'effondre à genoux devant moi. Je le rejoins et j'éclate en sanglots. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu le laisser m'arracher la pilule.

- Non, Peeta... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça…

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il me caresse une dernière fois les cheveux.

- Pardonne-moi. Me murmure-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Peeta.

Il insiste :

- Je regrette tellement pour Mitchell, et je regrette de vous avoir causé tant d'ennuis. Pardonne-moi d'avoir tant de fois essayé de te tuer…

Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres, ce qu'il dit est insensé. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir pour toutes ces choses ?

Je le serre contre moi. Il pose son visage au creux de mon cou. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui épargner toutes ces choses horribles que nous avons vécues ces derniers jours. Si je l'avais laissé partir à temps, il aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir. Tous les moments que nous avons vécus ensemble me reviennent en tête. Le premier regard que nous avons échangé le soir de pluie où il m'a jeté les pains brûlés. Je le revois émerger de la foule et me rejoindre sur l'estrade lors de notre sélection pour les Hunger Games. Je me souviens de tout. Le train, le défilé, la salle d'entraînement, les repas avec nos préparateurs, et ses mains blessées lorsque je lui ai fait payer sa déclaration d'amour devant le pays tout entier. Je me souviens de ce que nous avons dû endurer. Le froid, la fin, la douleur, la folie, les nuits de cauchemars… Seuls ses bras parvenaient à me faire retrouver le sommeil. Ces instants de plénitude où je le regardais tracer des fleurs dans le livre de mon père. Malgré les épreuves, nous avons vécu des moments durant lesquels je crois bien que j'étais heureuse. Lorsque nous nous moquions d'Effie, lorsqu'Haymitch nous avait envoyé le ragoût d'agneau dans notre caverne ou quand nous avions dansé au milieu des fous lors de nos fiançailles orchestrées par le Capitole.

Une larme file le long de ma nuque. Je glisse mes doigts dans le cou de Peeta. Je sens ses veines palpiter contre ma peau. J'étouffe un hoquet en pensant que son cœur va bientôt s'arrêter.

- Je te rejoindrai très vite, je murmure.

Ses mains se serrent contre mes vêtements, et mes larmes s'écrasent sur ses épaules. Il ne sera pas seul à quitter ce monde aujourd'hui. Si j'en ai le temps, je me trancherai les veines moi-même avec une des armes qui se trouvent juste à côté de nous. Sinon, je compte sur Snow pour en finir avec moi. Ce sera certainement plus long, mais peu importe, je me réjouis de ne plus rien voir, ni ressentir. Je veux juste que tout cela s'arrête.

C'est étrange, mais malgré tout, je me sens sereine. J'ai tout gagné finalement, parce que, même si cela semblait impossible, je suis parvenue à le ramener. Le garçon des pains. Celui dont la douceur et la gentillesse avaient été complètement anéanties par le venin de guêpes. Je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le vrai Peeta, même si cela ne dure qu'un instant. Le temps que nos regards se croisent une dernière fois.

26

Les secondes s'écoulent, mais les palpitations de son cœur sous mes doigts ne se calment pas. Pourtant, Peeta devrait déjà avoir perdu connaissance. Lentement, il se redresse, et je desserre l'étreinte de mes bras autour de ses épaules. Ses yeux croisent les miens, il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Je lis dans son regard qu'il a trop peur de s'arrêter de respirer d'un instant à l'autre. Nous restons ainsi à nous observer durant quelques secondes qui me paraissent durer des heures. Puis, Peeta finit par tendre la main devant son visage, et par y cracher la pilule.

En observant l'intérieur de sa paume, nous écarquillons tous deux les yeux. Une petite sphère nacrée se balade entre ses doigts. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- C'est ta perle…

Peeta reste immobile. Le regard perdu dans le vide. J'ai l'impression qu'il mène une lutte intérieure, mais je ne sais pas contre quoi il se bat.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Groove Addicts - Mercury)_

- Je crois que je t'aime, finit-il par articuler en m'observant intensément.

Je suis si surprise que je reste figée. Il ferme les paupières, comme pour se concentrer. Lorsqu'il les ouvre, il reprend :

- Et toi tu m'aimes ? Réel ou pas réel ?

- Réel.

Peeta me contemple un instant, la bouche entrouverte. Il finit par se ressaisir et se penche vers moi de manière hésitante. C'est vrai, il n'a plus l'habitude de se tenir aussi près de moi. Et puis, il m'embrasse. Mon cœur s'emballe. Le monde s'endort autour de nous, comme si nous venions d'entrer dans un espace temps de plénitude, de douceur. J'aimerais que cet instant dure une éternité.

Sans que nous en ayons conscience, le monde, autour de nous, se métamorphose de manière irréversible. Je ne me rends pas compte que les caméras retransmettent nos visages enlacés en direct. Je ne peux pas voir les habitants de Panem, installés devant leur téléviseur, stupéfaits par la tournure qu'a prise la situation. J'ai oublié la guerre. Je ne réalise pas à quel point ce baiser a de l'importance. Parce que ce désir de se sauver l'un l'autre plutôt que de s'entretuer défend nos valeurs les plus profondes : le courage, la liberté, et l'insurrection. Parce que le refus de prendre part à ce combat et de céder à la manipulation représente la défaite du Capitole. L'influence de notre capitulation sur la population est plus forte que n'importe quel soulèvement. Elle émeut toutes les classes confondues. La cruauté de Snow face à l'humanité des êtres auxquels il fait subir les pires châtiments est enfin illustrée et retransmise à travers le pays entier. Les privilégiés du Capitole réalisent à quel point nous ressemblons à leurs enfants et comme il est inconcevable de les envoyer à la mort pour distraire le public. Ceux d'entre eux qui croyaient encore en notre président le dérogent de son piédestal. Quant aux rebelles, je ne peux pas les entendre, mais ils se sont mis à hurler de joie et à chanter devant la résidence. Devant leur téléviseur, le reste du peuple se lève tour à tour, et chacun presse les trois doigts de sa main gauche sur ses lèvres et les tend devant soi. Nous avons gagné.

Je n'entends pas Snow, fou de rage, qui s'est mis à scander des ordres à ses hommes. Mais je sais bien que ce baiser est le dernier pour Peeta et pour moi. Parce que même si nous sommes parvenus à rallier tous les habitants de Panem, nous restons prisonniers de la personne qui nous veut le plus de mal au monde.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Halestorm – Familiar Taste Of Poison)_

Soudain, je sens qu'on nous sépare brutalement. Une dizaine de pacificateurs nous maintient fermement par les bras. Nous ne nous débattons pas, mais nos regards ne se sont pas lâchés.

- Katniss, quelle forte tête tu fais, me souffle Snow en se penchant au-dessus de sa table. Sa voix tremble de colère. Veux-tu l'annoncer toi-même à Gale ?

Les écrans de télévisions se brouillent, puis retransmettent à nouveau la petite pièce dans laquelle se trouve Gale. Il me dévisage, blême. Une souffrance intense se lit dans ses yeux. Je sais qu'il a assisté à notre baiser. On lui défait son bâillon. J'imagine que Snow veut me faire payer le prix de l'humiliation que je viens de lui faire subir en laissant Gale hurler sa haine contre moi. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produit. C'est encore pire, il ne dit rien. Il n'attend rien d'autre qu'on l'achève. Pourtant, je ne distingue aucun reproche dans son regard. Il sait que je n'ai rien oublié de ces moments que nous avons partagés dans les bois, que je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de ma famille quand je n'étais plus là. Que sa présence à mes côtés a été indispensable durant ces derniers mois passés dans le Treize. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire qu'il a été l'ami le plus fidèle sur lequel j'ai toujours pu compter. Mon seul ami. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour exprimer tout cela. Ça toujours été comme ça entre Gale et moi. Lorsque nous chassions, il nous arrivait parfois de rester muets durant des heures. Mais il nous suffisait d'un regard pour comprendre ce que nous attendions l'un de l'autre. C'est normal, nous avons grandi ensemble, nous nous connaissons mieux que personne.

- Pardonne-moi Gale, je murmure.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Catnip.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais qui peut vraiment se préparer à un moment pareil ? Un pacificateur sort un couteau et lui tranche la gorge.

J'ai l'impression que c'est à moi qu'on vient de planter cette lame. Je me mets à hurler. Hurler comme jamais je ne l'ai fait auparavant. Une douleur intense déchire ma gorge.

- Gale ! Gale !

Je m'effondre. Si je tiens encore debout, c'est parce que mes gardes me retiennent fermement par les bras. J'aimerais qu'on m'exécute sur le champ. Je ne veux pas que Peeta subisse le même sort sous mes yeux. Mais Snow ne perd pas une seconde, il lance un ordre et les hommes qui le retiennent le forcent à s'agenouiller juste devant moi. J'aimerais crier davantage, mais je crois que j'ai déchiré mes cordes vocales. Je suis muette. Un pacificateur attrape Peeta par les cheveux et redresse son visage afin que le voie bien. Peeta ne se défend pas. Snow reprend.

- Tu m'en vois navré Peeta, mais Katniss ne me laisse pas d'autre alternative. C'est elle qui a décidé de vous sacrifier tous les deux. Si seulement elle avait accepté mon dilemme, elle aurait pu en sauver au moins un. C'est regrettable n'est-ce pas ?

Peeta ne lui accorde aucune attention. Il garde la tête haute, les yeux braqués vers moi. On place un couteau sous sa gorge. Je rassemble tout mon sang froid pour essayer de rester digne comme lui, mais je tremble de tout mon corps. Je forme avec mes lèvres les mots que j'aurais aimé lui dire une fois de vive voix : « je t'aime ».

- Je t'aime, renchérit il.

Je retiens mon souffle, Peeta inspire profondément et ferme les paupières. Le pacificateur se prépare à mettre la force nécessaire pour lui trancher les veines. Et Snow nous interrompt.

- Pardon Katniss, je n'ai pas entendu ?

Je le dévisage le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Poursuit-il le regard moqueur.

Mais je n'ai plus de voix. Il sait très bien que j'en suis incapable.

- Hmmm intéressant. Il me vient une idée tout à coup. J'ai cru comprendre que tu savais chanter. Tu peux le confirmer Peeta ?

Peeta garde les yeux rivés sur moi, il hésite un instant, puis finit par répondre :

- Oui, elle chante très bien.

Je me souviens de ce jour où tu as bercé cette petite fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle succombe à ses blessures, et recouvert son corps de fleurs. Une provocation parmi tant d'autres ! Comme si la mort d'un adversaire pouvait bouleverser un autre tribut. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une perte tragique et non pas d'un concurrent en moins! Tu t'es toujours montrée très habile pour retourner les situations en ta faveur. J'ai considéré cette fois où vous avez failli nous filer entre les doigts en avalant du sureau mortel. Comme un défi que tu m'aurais lancé droit dans les yeux… Je crois que je vais le relever…

Inquiète, je lance un coup d'œil à Peeta. Le pacificateur qui le retient ne sait plus vraiment s'il doit lui trancher la gorge ou non. Il attend, comme nous, que Snow nous explique où il veut en venir.

- Que ce garçon subisse le châtiment que l'on réserve aux traîtres !

L'un des pacificateurs s'éclipse pour aller chercher l'arme dont il a besoin tandis que les autres attrapent Peeta par les bras et le redressent. Lorsqu'ils sont prêts, ils se mettent à le fouetter. J'aimerais hurler. Ma bouche est grande ouverte, mais aucun son ne parvient à en sortir.

- Puisque tu aimes tant accompagner de ta voix ceux qui sombrent vers une mort lente, chante. Chante comme tu l'as fait pour ton amie. Montre-nous cette voix que j'ai eu tant de mal à faire oublier à Peeta. Je te promets de lui accorder la délivrance si tu y parviens.

Je sais que la clémence ne fait pas partie des qualités de Snow. Il aurait été miséricordieux de sa part d'en finir avec mes amis sans leur en faire baver sous mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réalisé l'impact que mes actes pouvaient avoir à l'extérieur des jeux. J'imagine que l'équipe de montage a été décimée pour avoir laissé filtrer ces images de provocation. Aujourd'hui je dois en payer le prix.

Les cris de Peeta me ramènent à la réalité. Les claquements de fouet se succèdent. Je reste muette. Snow l'a très bien compris. Jamais je ne les aurais laissé lui faire du mal si j'avais encore pu articuler la moindre syllabe. Une fois de plus, il a trouvé la manière la plus habile pour me torturer : en me faisant prendre la place du bourreau. J'ai beau me débattre comme une furie, je sais que c'est inutile. Je puise dans mes poumons afin de rassembler l'air nécessaire à produire le moindre son. Mais chaque fois que je parviens à faire vibrer mes cordes vocales, ma voix se brise et je me mets à tousser.

- Allons, Katniss, une simple chanson, est-ce trop demander ?

Sous les ricanements de Snow, Peeta a cessé de crier. Il est allongé, face contre terre, les poings serrés dans le sable.

- Tu as voulu jouer, Katniss, mais tâche de ne jamais oublier qui décide des règles.

Ces mots me révoltent. Un pacificateur s'apprête à asséner un énième coup de fouet à Peeta, lorsque la rage me donne la force nécessaire :

11 « Viendras-tu, oh, viendras-tu

Me retrouver au grand arbre

Et partir avec moi comme je te l'avais demandé.

Des choses étranges s'y sont vues

Et moi, j'aurais tant aimé

Te revoir à minuit à l'arbre du pendu. »

Ma voix se brise. Des larmes glissent sur mes joues. Je ne parviendrai pas à produire une note de plus. Le visage de Peeta est tourné vers moi. Je lis de la peine dans son regard, mais également une profonde gratitude. Il parvient tout juste à hocher la tête pour me remercier et me dire au revoir. Snow ne m'a pas menti sur ce point, c'est un homme de parole apparemment. Il adresse un mouvement de tête à ses hommes. Ceux-ci redressent Peeta qui n'est plus qu'à moitié conscient. Ils lui placent le couteau sous la gorge. Et les énormes portes de l'arène s'ouvrent brutalement.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Pfeifer Broz – Glacial Supermacy)_

Un flot de personnes se déverse dans la salle. En tête, je reconnais Pollux et Cressida, ainsi que d'autres combattants du Treize. C'est l'hystérie. Les rebelles tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. Le bourreau de Peeta est frappé d'une balle en plein visage. On lance des projectiles dans les gradins. Mes gardes finissent par me relâcher pour se mêler au combat. J'en profite pour me jeter auprès de Peeta qui s'est écroulé sur le sol. Il respire faiblement, mais ses paupières sont encore entrouvertes. Je m'apprête à lui ordonner de rester avec moi mais ma voix se brise comme de la glace. Impossible de parler. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour chanter. Alors je décide de le soulever par les bras et de le traîner au fond de l'arène où je l'allonge pour éviter qu'il ne reste sans défense au milieu de la bataille. Ses lèvres tremblent, il frissonne. Je lui prends la main, elle est glacée. Je retire mon gilet et le recouvre comme je peux. J'aimerais lui dire que je reviendrai bientôt, et qu'il a intérêt à rester éveillé jusqu'à mon retour. Au lieu de ça, je plonge intensément mon regard au fond du sien. J'imagine qu'il me comprend, car il acquiesce. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je n'ai rien sur moi pour panser ses blessures, ni même d'eau. Et le temps presse. Je dois tuer Snow.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Danny Cocke - World Collapsing)_

Je me redresse. Derrière moi, les rebelles sont en train de massacrer les pacificateurs. Je lance un coup d'œil à la table de notre ancien président et je réalise qu'il s'est enfui. Je jette un regard circulaire autour de moi, je ne vois qu'une option. Je m'élance au centre de l'arène, en direction de la pile d'armes et m'empare de la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, un sabre d'une trentaine de centimètres. Puis je pique un sprint jusqu'aux écrans de contrôle. Une balle siffle juste au-dessus de ma tête. Derrière moi d'autres pacificateurs se sont rués dans l'arène. Je les reconnais immédiatement. Ce sont ceux qui ont abattu Gale. L'un d'entre eux tient un arc entre ses mains. Une fureur que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant s'empare de moi. Je fais alors demi-tour et me lance tête baissée dans le combat sanglant qui fait rage à l'intérieur de l'arène. D'un coup de lame, j'abats le pacificateur qui était sur le point de tirer sur Cressida avec l'arc de Gale. Je m'en empare aussitôt. L'arme combinée à la haine me transforme en une créature mortelle. Mes flèches filent en rafales. Heureusement, j'ai gardé les idées assez claires pour différencier mes amis de mes ennemis. J'ai abattu une dizaine de pacificateurs lorsque j'interromps le massacre. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule flèche et je sais à qui je tiens à la destiner. Je me rue en direction des écrans de contrôle. Arrivée au pied de la structure télévisée, j'entreprends de me hisser sur les écrans. Leurs cadres glissants manquent plusieurs fois de me faire basculer dans le vide, mais je tiens bon. Je gravis ainsi une dizaine de mètres lorsque j'atteins enfin les gradins. Je ne perds pas une seconde et me lance dans l'entrebâillement d'une petite porte placée à gauche des premiers bancs de pierre. Je m'aventure alors, l'arc bandé, dans une vaste pièce au plafond incroyablement haut. Mes pas résonnent, j'abaisse mon arme lorsque que je réalise que je suis seule. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où Snow a bien pu partir se réfugier. A-t-il déjà quitté la résidence ? Je sens un courant d'air balayer la pièce et rafraîchir mon corps endolori. J'aperçois une petite porte au fond de la pièce que je m'empresse de rejoindre. Elle semble fermée, mais je n'ai qu'à la pousser pour que le panneau coulisse sur ses gonds. Un vent glacé repousse mes mèches rebelles en arrière.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Pfeifer Brotz –Absolute Anthropoid)_

Des cris me parviennent alors de l'extérieur. Des hurlements victorieux scandés par une foule en délire. Je m'avance sur ce qui semble être le balcon présidentiel, celui où Snow s'est souvent tenu pour discourir. Je bande mon arc. La nuit est tombée. J'aperçois la lueur de nombreux flambeaux en contrebas, sur laquelle se détache une silhouette, Snow. Il observe les rebelles debout sur la balustrade en pierre.

- Il a raison tu sais.

Mes mains tremblent, j'aimerais l'abattre sur le champ, mais quelque chose me retient. Il daigne enfin m'affronter de son regard de serpent.

- Tu chantes merveilleusement bien.

Il sourit. Les gens en contrebas se sont mis à scander mon nom.

- Crois-tu vraiment que Coin se contentera de prendre le pouvoir ? Qu'elle te laissera vivre en prenant le risque d'une nouvelle étincelle?

Snow marque un temps de pause comme pour me laisser méditer ses propos, et puis il ajoute en détachant une rose de sa boutonnière :

- Prends cette rose…

Il la jette à mes pieds.

- Pour te remercier de m'avoir offert ta voix.

Sur ce, il ouvre ses bras et bascule dans le vide. Je ne lui laisserai pas l'occasion de s'enfuir. Je tire une flèche droit dans son cœur rempli de venin.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Groove Addicts – To Glory)_

Je rejoins l'arène en traînant des pieds, j'ai l'impression que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. La bataille a cessé. Les rebelles soignent leurs blessés entre les cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Il ne reste plus aucun pacificateur, ils baignent tous dans leur propre sang. Je cherche Peeta des yeux. Je l'aperçois à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé. Cressida, penchée au-dessus de lui s'affaire à palper son cou. Je me précipite à leurs côtés. Peeta est inconscient. Les yeux de Cressida portent les marques du désespoir.

- Son cœur bat à peine… Pollux n'a pas eu autant de chance.

Je l'aperçois quelques mètres plus loin. Allongé face contre terre, une flèche enfoncée dans le dos. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le pacificateur lui avait tiré dessus. Dans un instant de désillusion, je me jette auprès de lui pour palper son cou. Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il soit encore en vie. Sa peau glacée m'arrache des larmes douloureuses. Gale n'aurait jamais permis qu'une de ses flèches souille son corps. Je l'arrache d'un cou sec, puis passe mes doigts à travers ses boucles rousses.

Des bruits de pas et des cris de victoire m'arrachent à ma contemplation. Une foule hystérique se déverse dans la salle, Coin en tête encadrée par sa garde rapprochée elle affiche un sourire triomphal. Elle arrive à point nommé pour prendre le pouvoir. Je me redresse les poings serrés pendant qu'une équipe médecins accourt auprès des blessés.

- Katniss…

Coin se fige. Serait-elle étonnée de me voir en vie ? Son hésitation ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes.

- Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que vous êtes saine et sauve.

- Je l'ai tué. Je la coupe.

J'ai l'impression que Coin me méprise autant que je la méprise. Mais elle ne laisse rien paraître.

- Je suis au courant. On l'a vu tomber du balcon, j'étais tentée de croire que cette flèche était la vôtre. Vous allez pouvoir vous joindre à moi pour mon passage à l'antenne.

Je me laisse entraîner jusqu'au balcon présidentiel par des soldats en uniforme. Une équipe de tournage braque ses projecteurs et ses caméras sur nous tandis que des maquilleurs s'affairent à gommer la suie et les plaies de mon visage. Ça paraît irréel. Mais les cris de la foule en contrebas détonnent avec l'artificialisme de cette scène. Etrangement, ça me fait un bien fou. Je ne peux concevoir l'idée qu'on transforme ce champ de bataille en plateau de télévision. Une préparatrice aux cheveux jaune vif s'approche de moi pour m'appliquer du fond de teint, mais je la repousse avec mon arc.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? Je demande à Coin.

- Nous allons annoncer la défaite du Capitole en direct. Ta présence en tant que geai moqueur sera amplement suffisante. J'ai également une autre annonce de la plus haute importance à faire au public. Il suffira de montrer ton approbation à la caméra.

Un technicien nous interrompt pour nous placer de manière esthétique. Le cameraman nous ordonne de nous tenir prêtes et amorce le décompte : Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, antenne !

- Chers habitants de Panem, bonsoir. Je suis fière de vous annoncer aujourd'hui la fin d'une guerre. Le visage de l'oppresseur vient de tomber, entraînant son empire dans sa chute. Mesdames et messieurs, le président Snow est mort !

Sous les acclamations de la foule, Coin m'attrape le bras et le brandit.

- Il a été abattu par notre geai moqueur !

Je suis applaudie, la foule me félicite comme si j'avais été seule à mettre fin à la guerre.

- Que ce jour reste à jamais gravé en chacun de nous comme le triomphe d'un peuple face à son gouvernement totalitaire ! Qu'il marque à jamais la renaissance d'une nation, la nôtre !

Le public est en ébullition. Il faut un moment jusqu'à ce que les gens se calment et que Coin puisse reprendre son discours.

- A présent que vengeance soit faite jusqu'au bout. 12 « Ces dernières semaines, plusieurs centaines de complices [de Snow vont être jugés et sans doute] condamnés à mort. Toutefois, la souffrance des districts a été si extrême que ces sentences paraissent bien insuffisantes […]. Quelqu'un a donc mis une alternative sur la table. Mes collègues et moi n'étant pas parvenus à un consensus, il a été convenu que la décision reviendrait[, dans le cas où il sortirait vivant du combat, au geai moqueur]. »

Coin marque un temps de pause et se tourne vers moi.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Groove Addicts – Ashes To Ashes)_

- 13 « L'idée, c'est qu'au lieu d'éliminer toute la population du Capitole, nous tenions une dernière édition symbolique des Hunger Games, avec les enfants des personnes qui détenaient le plus de pouvoir. »

Mon cœur cesse de battre un instant. Cette proposition me fait 14 « […] bondir. […] Est-ce ainsi que les choses se sont déroulées, il y a plus de soixante-quinze ans ? Par la réunion d'un petit comité qui a voté pour la tenue des premiers Hunger Games ? Y a-t-il eu des voix dissonantes ? Un plaidoyer pour la miséricorde, parmi les appels à la mise à mort des enfants des districts ? Le parfum de[s] rose[s] de Snow s'insinue dans mes narines et redescend jusqu'à ma gorge nouée par le désespoir. Tant de personnes que j'aimais sont mortes, et voilà que nous débattons de l'opportunité de tenir d'autres Hunger Games pour épargner des vies. [Snow avait raison] Rien n'a changé. Rien ne changera jamais. »

- Alors Katniss Everdeen. Geai moqueur, que décides-tu.

15 « Je sens l'arc ronronner dans ma main », la flèche que je serrais encore entre mes doigts il y a quelques secondes est encochée en un instant. J'en dirige la pointe. 16 « Je relâche la corde. Et la présidente Coin bascule par-dessus le balcon et s'écrase par terre. Morte »

_(Musique suggérée pour ce passage : Ludovico Einaudi - Fly)_

Des 17 « uniformes gris [qui] convergent sur moi » 18 « au milieu de la stupeur générale. ». C'est tout ce dont je me souviens de ce jour où j'ai assassiné Coin depuis qu'on m'a placée en isolement. 19 _Je me revois en train d'ouvrir les paupières au milieu de cette petite pièce sans fenêtres. Allongée, le corps couvert d'ecchymoses sur un petit lit blanc cerné par quatre murs. J'y ai passé de longues semaines, assommée par les médicaments que l'on m'injecte. Les doses ont commencé à être réduites depuis peu, et je reprends petit à petit mes esprits. Mais la désaccoutumance à la morphine me provoque des hallucinations._

Ma petite sœur s'est déjà assise plusieurs fois au bord de mon lit. Je la vois encore comme une petite fille, mais elle a bien grandi. C'est déjà presque une jeune femme. Elle disparaît toujours lorsque j'essaie de l'approcher. C'est seulement lorsque je dors que je parviens20 _à rentrer sa queue de canard dans sa jupe. Je ne me lasse pas de la rassurer en lui expliquant que son nom n'aura été inscrit qu'une seule fois cette année et qu'elle a peu de chances d'être sélectionnée pour les Hunger Games._

Mais je dors très peu. Le problème, c'est que la peine ne m'abandonne jamais et que mon cœur ne parvient pas à se calmer. Je reste allongée durant des heures, épuisée par le chagrin, les yeux gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré ceux que j'aime. Heureusement lorsque la fatigue me submerge, et que les murs autour de moi commencent à devenir troubles, je parviens enfin à glisser dans ce qui peut ressembler au sommeil. Sauf que les cauchemars qui me terrassent durant ces moments d'inconscience sont encore plus atroces qu'auparavant. L'ennui, c'est que j'ai vraiment vécu toutes ces choses que je vois en rêve. Je ne parviens pas à reprendre pied parce que je vis véritablement dans un cauchemar. Celui où mes amis sont tous déjà morts

21_Personne ne semble décidé à m'expliquer ce qu'on va faire de moi. Haymitch est le seul à passer régulièrement me rendre visite. Il se glisse à la suite de l'infirmière qui s'occupe quotidiennement de moi et repart aussitôt. C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit. Il ne m'adresse pas un mot. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'assure juste que je__suis __encore en vie. On m'a également assigné un médecin du nom d'Aurelius censé faire état de ma santé psychologique. Il a très vite compris que je n'avais aucune intention de me confier à lui, c'est pourquoi il en profite pour piquer de longues siestes durant nos présumées séances. Cela nous convient à tous les deux._

Durant mes rares moments de lucidité, je me mets à réfléchir sur le sort qui m'attend à l'extérieur de ma prison. Au début, l'idée de mon exécution imminente calme mes angoisses. Mais les semaines se succèdent sans que rien ne se produise. Sans même qu'on face la moindre allusion à mon procès. Alors je commence à devenir folle. 22 « Et si on avait d'autres projets pour moi ? Comme par exemple me remettre à neuf, me former et m'utiliser encore une fois ?

Il n'est pas question que j'accepte. Si je ne peux pas me tuer dans cette pièce, je saisirai la première occasion qui se présentera à l'extérieur. Ils peuvent m'engraisser, me lisser de la tête aux pieds, m'habiller et me rendre belle à nouveau. Ils peuvent concevoir des armes fantastiques qui s'animent entre mes mains, mais ils ne parviendront plus à me persuader de m'en servir. Je n'éprouve plus la moindre allégeance envers ces monstres qui se donnent le nom d'êtres humains, bien que j'en sois un moi-même. Je me dis que Peeta n'avait peut-être pas tort quand il parlait de nous entre-tuer pour laisser place à d'autres espèces plus méritantes. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de fondamentalement tordu chez une créature prête à sacrifier la vie de ses enfants pour parvenir à ses fins. On peut présenter ça de toutes les manières différentes. Snow voyait dans les Hunger Games un moyen de contrôle efficace. Coin voyait dans les parachutes un moyen d'accélérer la fin de la guerre. Mais en fin de compte qui en bénéficie ? Personne. La vérité c'est que vivre dans un monde où ce genre de choses peut arriver ne profite à personne. » Sauf bien sûr, si ceux que vous aimez se trouvent encore à vos côtés. Dans mon cas à moi, il vaut mieux mourir.

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me remémore les conditions de leurs disparitions. Rue, Bocks, Finnick, Pollux, Gale, Prim… J'évite en particulier de penser à Gale, parce qu'il ne me vient rien d'autre à l'esprit que le couteau qui lui a tranché la gorge. Pourtant, à l'instant, ce sont ses yeux gris auxquels je pense. Je revois la forêt, les collets, 23_les mûres qui nous éclataient en bouche_. Et puis, ma poitrine se soulève et j'ai l'impression que mes côtes sont sur le point d'exploser. Je me jette en bas du lit, et me mets à cogner la paroi du plus fort que je peux. La douleur m'aide à oublier la peine. Mon esprit épuisé ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur les deux en même temps.

Il me reste encore une seule personne, ma mère. Elle s'est exilée dans le Quatre pour 24 « particip[er] à l'implantation d'un nouvel hôpital ». Ou bien, pour me fuir. C'est tout ce qu' Haymitch m'a dévoilé. En fait, ce sont les seuls mots qu'il ait prononcés en ma présence. Sans doute a-t-il jugé bon de me le faire savoir parce qu'il s'agit du dernier membre de ma famille. Seulement, je doute que ma mère veuille me revoir un jour. Mon visage est devenu l'icône de la guerre qui a bouleversé nos vies. Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait s'en remettre à mes côtés. Sa seule chance de guérison est de s'éloigner le plus possible de moi, afin que je ne lui rappelle pas tout ce qu'elle a perdu.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Ludovico Einaudi – Una Mattina)_

En fait, pour résister, je m'accroche à l'espoir de revoir Peeta. C'est grâce à cette idée que je survis. Seulement, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie. J'ai bien essayé de faire comprendre à Haymitch que je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles, mais ce n'est pas chose facile lorsqu'on est muette.

Oui, Snow avait raison, il a emporté ma voix avec lui en sautant dans le vide. Le docteur Aurelius pense que cet état est psychologique, que j'associe ma voix à la mort de Gale ou à la torture de Peeta. D'après lui, je ne parviendrai pas à m'en servir tant que je n'aurai pas fait la part des choses. Je n'en sais rien. De toute manière, j'ai l'impression que ça arrange tout le monde que je ne puisse plus parler. On ne m'a même pas mis de matériel à disposition pour écrire. C'est un peu comme si on était parvenu à éradiquer le problème que je constitue en faisant la sourde oreille. J'en veux à Haymitch de se comporter comme les dirigeants du Treize. C'était une des dernières personnes en qui j'avais encore confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'entête à ignorer mes appels de détresse lorsqu'il me rend visite. Il doit pourtant se douter que j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'attend à l'extérieur, ou au moins savoir si Peeta s'en est sorti. Nous nous étions tous les deux promis de le protéger. Il sait mieux que personne que je tenais à lui. Pourquoi s'entête-t-il à me laisser dans le doute ? Lui a-t-on interdit de m'en toucher un mot ? A-t-on peur que je tente de mettre fin à mes jours si j'apprenais sa mort ? Au contraire me considère-t-on comme dangereuse, capable de lui faire du mal si jamais je tentais de le revoir ? Même si cette incertitude est difficile à supporter, elle me redonne au moins espoir. Parce que tant que je suis tenue à l'ignorance je peux encore me permettre de penser que je ne suis pas seule. Mais dans mes rares moments de lucidité, je me dis qu'il est pratiquement impossible que Peeta ait survécu. Je l'avais quitté dans un état critique lorsque je me suis lancée aux trousses de Snow. Je doute que les médecins soient arrivés à temps pour le prendre en charge. Haymitch est peut-être en train de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux en me tenant à l'écart de la vérité.

Il serait aisé de me laisser dépérir. Il ne me reste plus que la peau sur les os. En général, je parviens tout juste à avaler deux ou trois cuillérées de soupe jusqu'à ce que les nausées ne me reprennent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne parviens rien à absorber sans que l'explosion qui a tué Prim ne me revienne en tête. Mon état se dégrade de jour en jour. Au bout d'un temps qui me paraît infini, je ne suis même plus capable de me blesser pour oublier ma peine. Je suis si faible que je reste allongée sur mon lit en attendant la fin. Mais 25 « [a]près être restée prostrée sur mon matelas pendant deux jours sans rien manger ni boire, sans même avaler la moindre pilule de morphine, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Quelqu'un entre et s'avance dans mon champ de vision. Haymitch.

- Ton procès est terminé, m'annonce-t-il. » Tu es relaxée.

Le monde s'écroule autour de moi. Comment ça relaxée ? Comment se fait-il qu'on me pardonne l'assassinat de la présidente Coin en personne ? N'importe qui d'autre aurait été exécuté pour un tel outrage. On me lave, mon infirmière m'apporte des vêtements neufs. Dès que je suis prête, deux gardes m'emmènent hors de ma chambre. Mis à part ceux d'Haymitch et de mon infirmière, ce sont les premiers visages que je vois depuis mon arrestation. J'ai un peu de peine à marcher, mais on me traîne quand même à travers les couloirs du Treize. Je grimpe dans un ascenseur qui m'emmène jusqu'au dernier étage. On me demande alors de patienter devant une porte. Je vois la poignée s'actionner de l'intérieur. Le visage qui m'invite à entrer me surprend. Plutarch. Je ne suis pas particulièrement heureuse de le revoir, mais j'accepte. De toute manière, j'imagine qu'on ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Nous nous installons dans son bureau, autour d'un thé noir. Je ne bois rien. Plutarch n'en perd pas sa bonne humeur pour autant. Il est même 26 « radieux.

- [Katniss, quel plaisir de te revoir !] Tu dois avoir un millier de questions à me poser !

Malgré mon absence de réaction, il me donne les réponses qu'il s'attendait à devoir formuler.

Après la mort de Coin, ç'a été un désordre indescriptible. Quand les choses se sont un peu calmées, […] on a convoqué des élections d'urgence à l'issue desquelles Paylor a été élue présidente. Plutarch est devenu secrétaire aux communications, ce qui veut dire que c'est lui qui décide de tout ce qui passe à l'antenne. Sa première grande émission a été mon procès, dans lequel il a joué un rôle capital. Comme témoin de la défense, bien sûr. Même si je dois surtout ma relaxe à l'intervention du Dr Aurelius, qui semble m'avoir remerciée de ses siestes en me décrivant comme une folle incurable en état de choc. L'une des conditions de ma libération est que nous continuions nos séances tous les deux […]. La vérité, c'est que personne ne sait quoi faire de moi maintenant que la guerre est terminée, même si Plutarch ne doute pas de pouvoir me trouver un rôle au cas où il s'en déclencherait une autre. Sur quoi, il éclate de rire. Il ne paraît jamais gêné que ses plaisanteries ne fassent rire que lui.» Pour l'instant, on a décidé de me laisser retrouver mon emploi du temps habituel, tout en faisant en sorte, bien sûr, que je ne fréquente pas trop de monde. Je devrai désormais me tenir à mes exercices quotidiens ainsi qu'à mes séances thérapeutiques avec Aurelius avant de regagner ma chambre. J'ai également l'interdiction formelle de sortir des bâtiments. On ne veut surtout pas qu'une dérangée dans mon genre se retrouve en liberté dans les rues que l'on construit à la surface. Autant dire que je suis condamnée à une peine d'emprisonnement. Plutarch m'assure que cela durera le temps que je me rétablisse. J'ai de la peine à le croire. Mes yeux se perdent dans le vide. Sur son bureau, caché sous la paperasse et les stylos, traîne un vieil article de journal illustré. Je nous reconnais, Peeta et moi, lors de nos fiançailles mises en scène par le Capitole. Mon cœur fait un bond. J'attrape le papier, mais avant que j'aie le temps de pointer Peeta du doigt, Plutarch m'arrache l'article des mains et le retourne sur son bureau. Il se lève brusquement pour me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte :

- Sur ce, mademoiselle Everdeen, je vous souhaite un très bon retour parmi nous !

La porte se referme en un claquement sec.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Audiomachine – Ashes To Ashes)_

Je me tiens à ce qu'on me demande. Je ne fréquente personne, mis à part durant les pauses déjeuner qui se déroulent à la cafétéria. Je croise également le chemin d'habitants du Treize lors de mes entraînements à la salle de sport, mais personne ne m'adresse la parole. Ils posent silencieusement sur moi leurs yeux intrigués. Je préfère éviter leurs regards.

Grâce à l'exercice, je retrouve peu à peu une musculature normale. Je reprends également des forces en avalant la quantité de nourriture que l'on m'impose. Je passe parfois des heures à la cafétéria, car il m'est interdit de quitter la table sans avoir terminé mon assiette.

Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à Peeta, à toutes ces choses que l'on me cache à son sujet. Il arrive souvent que mes yeux se perdent dans le vide. Je reste à table sans toucher mes couverts, ou sur les machines de musculation à me demander pourquoi on me tient dans l'ignorance. Dans ces cas là, les surveillants des différentes pièces sont obligés de me secouer par les épaules pour me ramener à la réalité. Cela ne m'empêche pas de passer mes journées à le chercher des yeux. Je ne le vois jamais. Il faut dire que les salles sont vastes et grouillent de monde. Mais je perds chaque jour un peu plus d'espoir de le revoir. Un après-midi alors que je soulève des poids dans la salle de sport, je vois filer ses cheveux blonds à travers le bain de foule. J'ai le réflexe d'hurler son nom, mais il ne se retourne pas. Alors, j'abandonne mes haltères et je bouscule les gens pour le rattraper. Lorsque je parviens enfin à lui agripper l'épaule, il se retourne et je reste bête. Ce n'est pas lui.

Je passe ainsi deux semaines à respecter mon emploi du temps à la lettre, regagnant chaque soir bien sagement ma chambre. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je vois Prim disparaître entre les explosions, Finnick se faire arracher la tête, Boggs me chuchoter ses derniers ordres à l'oreille. Un soir, après plusieurs heures passées, tourmentée par le regard de Gale avant qu'il ne se fasse trancher la gorge, je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Cinematic Orchestra – Arrival Of The Birds)_

Un froissement d'ailes me fait ouvrir les paupières. Je suis allongée dans un champ de fleurs. Le parfum du printemps balaie celui de ma chambre blindée du Treize. Le soleil réchauffe mes membres engourdis. Le chant des oiseaux étouffe les cris qui me résonnent en tête. Mon cœur se calme, et mes larmes reviennent en arrière comme une vieille boîte à musique que l'on remonte. Je sens qu'on me caresse les cheveux. Peeta est penché au-dessus de moi, un pinceau à la main. Il esquisse des traits à travers mes cheveux. Il sent mon regard posé sur lui alors un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il se met à dessiner des fleurs sur mon corps, je le laisse faire. Lorsque son pinceau m'effleure le bras, j'attrape sa main et l'attire vers moi. De près, son visage à l'air empreint d'une profonde fatigue. Il hoche la tête et je me retrouve tout à coup penchée au-dessus de lui, les genoux dans le sable, au milieu de l'arène. J'entends les rebelles et les pacificateurs s'entretuer à quelques mètres de nous.

- Reste avec moi je t'en prie. Je lui murmure.

- Katniss, fais ce que tu as à faire. Ne me prête plus attention. Je suis déjà loin, très loin de toi…

- Non, ne me laisse pas…

- C'est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi Katniss, je pars…

Brusquement, je dois m'écarter de lui, car une équipe d'infirmiers fait son entrée dans la salle pour s'occuper des blessés. Tout se passe très vite, j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que Peeta a perdu connaissance, et que malgré les massages cardiaques que lui prodiguent les secouristes, il ne se réveille pas… Le sable et les flammes emportent ce qu'il reste de ce rêve.

Je me réveille en sursaut pour pousser un cri d'horreur. Sauf que rien ne sort de ma gorge déchirée. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Les larmes ont trempé mes vêtements. Je suis assise à même le sol, adossée contre un mur de ma chambre. Mes mains sont encore cramponnées à mes genoux lorsque je remarque qu'ils sont en sang. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes bras pour tenter de faire taire toutes ces petites voix dans ma tête qui me hurlent que je suis seule. Que Peeta était déjà en train de mourir lorsque je l'ai aperçu pour la dernière fois auprès de Cressida. Mais je ne parviens plus à nier l'évidence. Je finis par me laisser glisser sur le sol. Peeta est mort. Je suis la seule à avoir survécu à cette guerre.

_(Musique suggérée pour accompagner ce passage : Vib Gyor – Red Lights)_

Je reste là, allongée sur le sol. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir hurler. Hurler jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que mon chagrin m'ait entièrement quittée. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois même plus apte à penser. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer entre ces murs blindés. J'éprouve tout à coup le besoin de courir pour respirer cet oxygène qui ne m'a pas traversé les poumons depuis des mois. Je me lève, j'ouvre la porte de ma cellule, et je m'enfuis. Je décide d'aller là où m'a formellement interdit d'aller. Dans les nouvelles rues du Treize.

Une bouffée d'air glacial me fouette le visage lorsque je franchis les gigantesques portes vitrées du bâtiment principal. Je l'avale à pleins poumons, mais ce sentiment d'asphyxie ne me quitte pas. Ce soir, un vent glacial balaie les rues. Il neige, je ne me souvenais même plus que nous étions en hiver. Les flocons s'emmêlent dans les cheveux qui me cinglent le visage et les larmes givrent instantanément sur mes joues. A travers mes yeux vitreux, je distingue la lueur miroitante d'un chasse-neige. Je m'avance pieds nus dans la neige jusqu'au grillage qui surplombe une vaste fosse. A cette heure tardive, les grues et les trax s'activent encore pour ériger la ville que Paylor a promise à ses concitoyens. Celle de la nouvelle civilisation de Panem. C'est étrange comme la neige s'écoule paisiblement dans le vacarme des machines. Je lève la tête au ciel. J'avais l'habitude de faire ça avec Prim. Le flux des flocons vous donne l'impression de voler, c'est amusant. Je reste encore un moment les yeux rivés vers le ciel, puis je m'avance davantage. J'enjambe la balustrade, et je m'agrippe à la structure métallique pour observer le fond de la fosse par-dessus ma chemise de nuit qui danse dans le vent. Cette vision me donne le vertige. Mon cœur cogne contre mes côtes lorsque je desserre mes doigts de la barrière, mais une main se referme solidement autour de mon bras.

- Ne fais pas ça !

Je fais volte-face. Un garçon se tient derrière moi. Je reconnais immédiatement ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je reste immobile, bouche bée. Il m'aide à revenir de pied ferme de l'autre côté de la barrière, puis me sourit en essuyant mes larmes du revers de la main.

- Tu ne comptais quand même pas me laisser tomber, hein ?

Je me jette dans ses bras. Nous nous serrons si fort l'un contre l'autre que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Mais je ne le lâche pas. Je ne suis plus seule. Nous sommes tous les deux, comme nous l'avons toujours été. Seuls contre tous.

- On me l'a interdit, mais je viens ici tous les soirs depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. J'espérais vraiment que tu viendrais…

Il s'écarte et me toise d'un air grave.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as perdu ta voix ?

Je hoche la tête. Il semble aussi bouleversé que moi le jour où j'ai appris qu'il avait perdu sa jambe. Nous sommes deux blessés de guerre. Ses yeux se posent sur les machines qui oeuvrent sans relâche à deux pas.

- Tu arrives à y croire toi, qu'ils vont reconstruire une ville entière ?

Sa question n'en est pas vraiment une. Je le vois bien, il est à mille lieux de cet endroit dans le Treize où les camions dégagent la neige dans un vacarme de ferraille.

- Allons-nous-en d'ici Katniss.

Je le contemple. Il est très sérieux. Aussi sérieux que Gale le jour où il m'a proposé de fuir dans les bois pour échapper à la Moisson. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il souffre autant que moi. Prisonnier de ces murs où notre vie est réglée comme une horloge, obligés de côtoyer chaque jour ces personnes qui se disent haïr le Capitole alors qu'elles en possèdent toutes les manières. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de rester. Parce que je ne suis pas faite pour être enfermée. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, on essaiera toujours de nous séparer. Et je me sens incapable d'exister de cette manière. Je hoche la tête une deuxième fois, et puis, je souris. Je souris pour la première fois depuis des mois. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse. Mon cœur qui m'avait fait tant souffrir ces derniers mois se met soudain à palpiter avec douceur. C'est étrange, j'ai presque l'impression d'être heureuse.

Il me prend par la main, et nous nous enfuyons à travers les rues enneigées de la nouvelle cité de Panem pour réécrire nos propres vies.

Contactez-moi sur :

1 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.393

2 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.323

3 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011,p.407

4 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Peunesse 2011

5 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011

6 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.379

7 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, pp. 381-382

8 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, pp. 381-382

9 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, pp. 383-385

10 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011

11 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p. 136

12 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.393

13 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011,

14 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.395

15 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.396

16 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.396

17 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.397

18 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.397

19 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011

20 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games_, Pocket Jeunesse 2009

21 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011

22 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, pp.401-402

23 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games_, Pocket Jeunesse 2009, p. 15

24 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p. 404

25 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.402

26 COLLINS, S., _Hunger Games la révolte_, Pocket Jeunesse 2011, p.403

39


End file.
